It Sucks Being the Youngest
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: Damian and Tim lead hard lives as the youngest the in Bat-Family. What with the teasing, the underestimating, and Jason and Dick being either too overbearing or not protective enough. But there are those sweet moments and others that just taste sour. Companion fic to It Sucks Being the Eldest. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Number 1: Dick the "Condom Cop" (inspired by Colours07's "Check".)**

Tim was quite content with sleeping in this morning, the Riddler didn't take long for him to catch last night and Conner had flown over for a visit and that visit turned into…well, you can guess what happened next. He was happily sinking into a cotton candy cloud when his phone rang, the ringtone sounding like a thousand tweeting birds. With a tired moan, he rolled into Conner's chest and pulled the covers over them both, the Kryptonian stirred and nuzzled his face into Tim's black hair.

"You should probably get that." Conner whispered softly, nudging his boyfriend and reaching over him to retrieve the red iPhone from their jeans on the bedside table.

"Wrong, I don't. I'm sleeping right now."

"It's just a text; you can sleep _after_ you read it." He kissed his Red Robin's temple and slipped the phone into Tim's hand. The third adopted son of Bruce Wayne rolled onto his stomach and unlocked his phone, glancing at Conner before huffing and reading the message. Conner smirked and draped an arm over his eyes, sighing happily as Tim's feet rubbed up against his legs, Tim stopped suddenly and groaned, dropping his phone on the floor and plunging head first into his pillow.

"Dick texted just now." He said after two minutes.

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

"He wants to know whether we use protection or not."

**Number 2: Robins**

Bruce climbed the stairs out of the Bat Cave sluggishly, shredding his suit piece by piece and trying to ignore Alfred's concerned gaze. His children were asleep or at least Jason was, poor kid was passed out on the couch with Tim snoring quietly on his chest. Throwing a blanket over them, Bruce walked up the grand staircase and opened the door to Damien's room, he was not there. A momentary panic rose up from his gut but a small light was on in Dick's room.

_He's home? _Bruce asked himself, stepping inside the bedroom and flicking off the lamplight, the curtains were drawn away from the window and moonlight poured in, unhindered by the glass. Dick was sleeping on his side, long black hair falling over his eyes and one arm was bent behind his head while the other was wrapped around Damien's chest, the ten year old was sleeping completely straight with a funny expression on his face as if Jason made him lick a lemon, because Jason would totally do that. Bruce smiled softly, running the back of his hand along Damien's cheek, he frowned.

_Why didn't I have a brother like that?_

**Number 3: Child**

Damien wasn't a child.

Children were immature, noisy, annoying, stupid, happy (not that Damien was unhappy), untrained, inexperienced.

Damien was none of these; he wasn't overly familiar with being "happy", he wasn't taught how to feel or love, he was taught to kill and deceive, fake emotions and fake tears and smiles. But these things were changing; his father was teaching him new things.

Bruce taught him restraint, mercy, compassion, to give love as well as receive it, to smile, to truly cry, to feel pain and grow from it; Bruce called it "looking into the Abyss".

Damien didn't learn fear until he saw Dick dangling from a skyscraper with chains wrapped loosely around his legs, he was unconscious and swaying like a man hung.

Tim was lying in a coffin about to be buried in cement and Jason?

Poor Jason was in the midst of reliving his death as the Joker cornered him with a crowbar. Batman was rushing to save Tim, he told Damien to hide in the shadows, he was too young, too unprepared.

He was a child.

Taking a book out of Jason's guide to disobedience, he rushed out of the darkness, broke a thug's nose and raced towards the skyscraper; Two-Face was at the top and getting ready to make a fortune-based decision. His lungs were burning, his legs were weak, but the anger boiling in his fists could not go ignored. He reached the top and flew into a rage, beating the former DA into submission and twisting his arms into awkward angles. Dick was coming to, groaning and shaking his head.

"Hang on!" the boy called, wrapping his hands around the chains and starting to pull.

"It's no use, I'm too heavy."

"Shut up Grayson!" Damien started pulling harder, sweat rolling down his face and he heard a scream from below. He peered over the edge and saw the Joker cackling in the streets, screaming something too loud to be considered speech. Damien saw Jason, lying in a bloody heap. A crack went off and Damien shut his eyes, that was a gunshot and it wasn't from Jason's guns. Then there was another cry, loud and distressed and Damien saw his father, hunched over a red and black form that was probably Drake. He looked down at Dick, his legs weren't bound.

"See you up there, kiddo."

A lightning bolt streaked a wet and tearful sky and thunder crashed in the air above Wayne Manor. Batman was busy helping Superman with some problem with Lex Luthor and Dick was falling asleep at the dinner table as he poured over Tim's homework, Jason was in the living playing Halo with Roy. Babs was sitting on the couch with Stephanie passed out on her lap while Starfire and Cassandra were wrestling in hallway under Alfred's watchful gaze. Someone screamed upstairs. Faster than the Flash, Dick jumped up from his seat and tripped up the stairs, he threw Damien's door open and froze at what he saw.

Damien was awake. He sat up in his bed clutching the teddy bear Dick had given him on his seventh birthday and…crying. _Wailing_. The other Bat children were ascending the stairs now as they heard the youngest crying; Dick sat down and cradled his brother in his arms.

"What happened, Dami?"

"You…Todd and Drake…Father," the child croaked, sitting in between Dick's legs and grabbing at his shirt and hair, Dick had let it grow longer since taking on the identity of Nightwing.

"What about us, kiddo?" Jason said carefully, stepping inside forbidden ground and sitting beside his brother, Tim stood awkwardly in front of them.

"Each of you…Dead or dying…you were…I couldn't…"

"Shh, it's okay, we're alright."

"No, you not!"

Damien pulled away, stepping off the bed and falling into the door a little clumsily. He was shaking and his eyes were wide, breathing was much too fast and his fingers were twitching, itching for a weapon.

"I'm not strong enough! None of us are!" He jerked a finger at Tim. "You died and Father was holding your corpse!" Red Robin blinked in surprise and instinctively reached for Jason, Damien ripped into the next in line.

"That…that clown _beat you_, Todd. To death, I heard you die." There was a cold edge to his voice, a thickness to it as his knees buckled; his eyes were then fixed on Dick.

"I let you fall." He whispered, another round of tears falling from his bright blue eyes. Dick felt himself shatter into millions of pieces. He stood up slowly, holding his hands out and walking towards Damien as if he was approaching a wounded animal. But Damien clearly thought Dick was too slow because he ignored his legs lack of mobility and barrelled into his older brother, reducing himself to further sobs and vowing never to let go.

"It's alright. We've had these dreams before." Damien sniffed and looked up at Dick.

"Really?" Jason nodded and Dick picked up the ten year old and helped him back into bed, lying behind him with Jason and Tim on either side.

"I had crazy ones about Bruce and Babs; I have more now because I have all of you. Jason had them too which is why we slept together until he reached high school. Tim had them, Stephanie had them, Babs had them, and Cassandra is having them. Bruce must get the most though." Dick said softly, brushing Damien's tears away and resting his head on the child's shoulder. Jason shuddered at the memory and Tim lay down on what was Dick's leg, shaking and shutting his eyes.

"Tell you guys what," Dick said in a cheerful tone. "How about we all sleep together tonight, that way no nightmares will come?" Damien and Tim nodded immediately and Jason shrugged.

"I'll go and get Barbara set up in her room with Steph and Cass, be right back."

Later that Night

"Everything alright here?" Bruce asked Alfred as they walked upstairs.

"Yes sir though it would seem that Master Damien has begun having nightmares as well." Bruce smirked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Alfred chuckled, opening the door.

"I know sir."

Barbara and Dick were lying together with Stephanie and Damien in between their legs. Tim and Stephanie were curled up together beside Barbara and Cassandra was draped over Jason as he leaned his head against Dick's shoulder.

**Number 4: Name-calling**

"Daddy's boy."

"Short Stack."

"You've just sealed your fate, Todd."

**Number 5: Talia al Ghul**

Nothing says "I love you" like a 500,000,000 bounty on your head. Love you too, Mother.

**Number 6: Week 1**

"Hug me and this sword is going up your nose."

"Where the Hell did you get the sword?"

"Gordon has a shotgun in her room, Todd has an arsenal of firearms, who knows what alien technology Drake has, and Father has a collection of villain memorabilia including various weapons; what's wrong with this?"

**Number 7: Year 1**

"You have permission to hug me, Grayson."

"I need permission?"

"…Look, do you want this hug or not?"

**Number 8: Father and Son**

"Father, may I ask you something?"

Bruce looked up from his paperwork and gave his youngest son a tired smile, beckoning him over and lifting the ten year old onto the seat next to him, pushing the files aside and ruffling Damien's hair. Damien frowned and swatted Bruce's hand away, pouting a little childishly before recovering his usual stoic demeanor.

"What's your question?"

"Do you love my mother?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and leaned back, bring a hand up to scratch his chin before sighing deeply, staring out the window and into the grey that was Gotham City during the rainy season.

"That's…an interesting question. What brought this on?" Damien looked away and stared at a photo of his entire family. Bruce stood at the back with Alfred, Dick and Jason stood arm-in-arm (though Jason was sporting several bruises and an ankle bracelet), Tim was standing beside Barbara in her wheelchair with Stephanie and Cassandra on either side, and Damien was standing in front Dick, frowning as usual.

"Everyone else had parents that loved each other, no matter how brief, but Mother…" Damien rubbed the back of his head and shook his head. Bruce nodded and stared outside again, Jason was fighting with Tim again and Dick was called in to mediate, Cassandra was sitting up in the tree drawing and who knew where Stephanie was.

"Your mother is…" Bruce blew air out his mouth and chuckled. "Your mother and I…Well…huh." Bruce got up and walked to the other side of the room and examined his appearance in the mirror. He looked at Damien then ran a hand through his hair.

"Talia and I have always been…_intrigued_ by one another. Our motives are puzzling to each other, I don't understand her devotion to the League of Assassins and she can't fathom my devotion to a broken city. We have helped each other in the past as allies but we've fought as enemies. She's taken a personal stab at me and I don't appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"Dick told me about the bounty she put on you. That's personal."

Damien looked down and off to the side, hands turning into fists at his side. Bruce smiled softly and walked back to Damien, pulling down the neckline of his short to reveal a jagged scar that ran down his chest.

"Our last encounter before you were born ended with me breaking several of her ribs and giving her a cut above her eye. This was her parting gift." Damien ran a hand down the scar and frowned, Bruce sighed and leaned forward to kiss his child's forehead.

"Back to your question though, I love Talia but not in the sense that Dick's parents loved each other. I love her…because I have you now."

Damien's face lit up and he looked down again, smiling a little and leaning his head into Bruce's chest.

"Thank you."

**Number 9: "Damien, the humanitarian…Never thought I'd put those words in the same sentence."**

Dick raised an eyebrow and Jason rolled his eyes, pushing the door to Damien's room open and smirking, the ten year old was sitting on his bed amidst dozens of cats. Dick's mouth fell open and he stared sideways at Jason.

"Should we call Catwoman?" Damien looked up from an orange tabby mewing on his lap to snarl at his brothers. Dick put his hands up in defense and backed away slowly, Jason started chuckling and Damien got up from his seat, grabbed the door and pulled it shut.

"Should we tell Bruce?" Dick asked as they walked downstairs.

"Nah, I'm trying to convince him that Damien is his and Catwoman's, think this will push him over the edge?"

"If you mean he'll go back on his morals and decide to shoot you, then yes, mission accomplished."

**Number 10: "You should've seen this coming."**

Damien sitting on the toilet seat with multiple scars.

Tim lying on the floor with a purple-blue ring around his neck.

* * *

Hehe, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Next one will be up Wednesday because I have studying to do and all that. Leave any requests and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Number 11: Arguing**

Tim hadn't been Robin very long before he started noticing very…odd. Bruce almost never took him out on patrol, Bruce never let him fight anyone, Bruce pretty much never let him do anything. So one day, Tim decided to address this matter because he had a hunch or rather, he was eavesdropping on a previous conversation between Dick and Bruce.

"Hey…Dad?" Tim asked hesitantly, creeping around a corner and watching Bruce type something into the massive computer situated in the Bat Cave.

"What is it, Tim?" the third Robin took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the wall, holding his mask in his hands and keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"I was wondering if I could come on patrol with you tonight, Dick's been training me a lot the past couple of weeks and I've kind of been itching to test myself…Manikins get boring after a while, you know?"

Bruce leaned back in his seat and sighed, scratching the back of his head and shutting his eyes, Tim took a few steps forward and looked up at Bruce with those big blue eyes of his.

"Please?" he asked, stretching the word as far as it could go. Bruce opened one eye and rested his head on a raised chin.

"Not tonight, Tim; Joker and Penguin are in the middle of a feud right now and – "

"I'll take out the thugs then." Bruce shook his head.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's Friday night, that's why I asked."

Bruce groaned and Tim walked right up to his adoptive father, putting a hand on his knee and staring up into his face.

"Dick's let me come with him before. Come on, Bruce, I can do this." Bruce looked off to the side and Tim made his hand a fist. "Bruce, I'm not Jason!"

The air got really cold then and Tim stepped back, Bruce was staring at him and had gotten up, pulling the cowl over his face and walking towards the Bat Mobile. He jumped inside and looked at Tim.

"That's where you're wrong."

**Number 12: "Shut up"**

Jason never contained enough self-control and its instability increased when Damien was stuck walking Target and Ace…or rather, being _dragged_ by Target and Ace.

**Number 13: Losing a Bet (for DeathwishJV)**

The one thing Damien had too much of was pride. At times, he acknowledged his weakness and others he vehemently denied. The problem was, his older brothers – especially Jason – knew the right ways to put that pride to the test. So Jason made a bet with his kid brother:

"I bet you can't go _one day_ without threatening someone."

"I can so."

"Cannot, it's like your addicted to making people fear you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Naturally, to defend himself, Damien took up this little bet. If he won, Jason was going to be his target practice for the week but if Damien lost…

"This is what you'll be wearing for the week."

"Absolutely not!"

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"No…But for the whole week? I have _school_." Damien said in the word in disgust. Jason nodded knowingly and stared at the costume.

"Suppose you're right there, wouldn't want your boyfriend to think you have a fetish for dressing up in furry costumes."

"Colin is _not_ my boyfriend, Todd, he's barely my friend. Unlike you, I don't skip to "fuck anything that looks good" when I meet people."

"So you admit he looks nice?" Jason smirked when Damien's face lit up, he turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing Jason dangerous from the corner of his eye. Classic Bruce trait.

"I will curb-stomp you if need be so your girlfriend can't tell from your ass from your face." Damien put his hands over his mouth and looked up at Jason who's smirk got wider and wider with each second.

"Looks like I win, Baby B. See you Friday night, and stop swearing – it's a bad habit."

"Like how you assume the red condom on your head is a turn on for Grayson?"

"Ouch, that's a little low."

"Not as low as when you bent down and suck – "

"Wow, wow ,wow! Where'd you hear that?"

"You have a very loose tongue when you're intoxicated."

**Number 14: Tactics**

"We can't get Harley to talk, Batman, any ideas?" Batman stared through the glass wall as Harley Quinn made obnoxious faces at him and the Commissioner; he looked over at Robin – Damien – and shrugged.

"Send Robin in." Nightwing, who had apprehended the criminal, choked on his coffee and gaped at his mentor.

"Have you finally lost it? He might _kill_ her." Commissioner Gordon chuckled and looked over at the littlest Robin calming sitting at his desk and making a house of sharp objects- wait- what?

"Contrary to _your_ beliefs," Robin said politely although there was a slight edge to his voice. "I am capable of restraining myself. I agree with Batman, I'll go in." He flipped out of the chair and gathered up his weapons and headed towards the room Harley was situated in. He paused as he put his hand on the doorknob

"None of you watch, no matter what you hear."

"Understood." Batman said calmly, ruffling his son's hair and leading Nightwing and the Commissioner out the doors, informing everyone to stay away from the interrogation rooms.

About a minute later, someone started screaming - "He's a killer! Save me, save me!"

"Shouldn't we…?" Gordon, recognizing the voice as Harley's, asked Batman hesitantly.

"Don't. He's not doing anything to her."

"But she screaming, for God's sake!"

"If Robin was doing something, we wouldn't have heard anything." Batman said in a deadpan, Gordon cringed. Nightwing nodded to confirm this information and a tiny shadow crawled towards them. Robin leaned against the wall with his arms and legs crossed, smirking in a superior kind of way as Batman cocked his head to one side. Robin nodded and Batman smiled. The rest of the precinct watched in awe and fascination as Batman once again ruffled Robin's hair and exactly _laughed_ as the younger boy quietly explained what he had done. Nightwing patted Gordon on the back with a smile.

"I know, pretty weird, huh? The Joker was the first to see him laugh and he nearly killed Robin, poor guy wanted to be the first to make Batman laugh. I think he had a heart attack and that's why we caught him so easily.

"B-b-but he smiled too…Why didn't he do that when you were Robin?"

"I wasn't that small and intimidating back then." Robin appeared in the hallway again and glared at Nightwing.

"I'm not small, I'm fun-sized; get over it, Golden Boy."

Gordon raised an eyebrow as Nightwing started laughing, holding his injured side and wiping an imaginary tear from his eye before he walked past Robin to get a look at Harley. Poor thing was rocking back and forth in the corner, shaking and pleading with Batman not to let the "little guy" get her.

**Number 15: Losing a Bet Pt 2 (for DeathwishJV again)**

When Friday night rolled around, Bruce was quite content to sit at his table as Cassandra and Dick cooked dinner, Alfred was called away to visit family that weekend and he heard that Jason would be coming over. Stephanie and Barbara sat on his right while Tim reclined in his seat and took a deep breath, revelling in the scent of whatever Cass was cooking. Dick however could not cook to save his life so he was helping in any way that he could. The doorbell rang and both dogs, Ace and Target, leapt up from the couch and ran to the door, Tim opened it and Jason did something very strange and hugged him. Tim shut the door and watched his older brother call for Damien and run up the stairs with Puddles, Damien's grey kitten, on his back and a package. Everyone heard a door slam and several cries for help before everything went quiet. Tim had returned to the table as Dick put out three dishes, mashed potatoes, broccoli, and mushrooms, and Cassandra set down a plate of grilled steak and hot dogs. Jason came whipping into the dining room and jumped into his seat beside Tim, trying to hold back peals of laughter.

A very disgruntled Damien came into view with the dogs on either side of him, he was wearing a kitten costume that matched Puddles' coat colour. The problem was, it was incredibly fluffy and generously fat around the stomach, giving it the impression that this kitty was the shape of a ball. Bruce didn't know what to say, the pout on Damien's lower lip made his heart melt and he turned to Jason.

"What happened?"

"I made a bet and he lost it." Jason said, apparently proud of himself. Damien couldn't get into his seat so he opted to sit on Barbara's lap, refusing to meet anyone's stare.

"You look so cute!" Stephanie squealed, reaching over to pinch his cheeks but the youngest child hid behind Barbara's arm, shaking his head and growling. Cass was silent for a moment before she kind of "awwwwed" and loosened the tension, Bruce nodded.

"Stephanie's right, you do look cute."

"Just whose side are you on, Father?"

"The one who takes a picture of you first." Tim and Jason looked at each other.

"I'll get the camera!"

"I'll get the camera!"

Damien groaned and buried his head in the crook of Barbara's neck, making himself look even cuter which Dick had to point out. Cassandra scooped herself some potatoes and smiled.

"Bon appetite."

**Number 16: Growing Up**

"Dick…you don't have to hold my hand anymore, I'm fifteen."

"I know, Timmy, I just don't want to let you go."

**Number 17: Middle Children**

Jason and Tim probably got along the best because they were in the middle.

Or maybe because both felt like they were being replaced again.

**Number 18: How to Win an Argument and Guilt Trip**

"You never have time for me! It's like I don't exist or something!"

**Number 19: Of Teddy Bears and Hot Wheels**

Damien always preferred playing "Batman and Robin" with Dick.

**Number 20: On My Doorstep (thank you once again, DeathwishJV)**

When Bruce walked out of his mansion that night, he hadn't expected two bright yet cold blue eyes to be staring up at him. He couldn't have been more than six years old, this child, and the way he looked at Bruce reminded him of how he used to look at his own father, with some sort of contempt when he didn't get his way. The child carried a small backpack and a blue blanket was thrown over one of his shoulders, there were bruises on his face and a long sword was being dragged behind him. The boy handed Bruce a letter but he didn't pause to take it, he walked past the boy and out into the rain.

"I can see you, Talia, come out."

The boy waited patiently on the doorstep as Dick came outside, a roll of bandages was around his head and he frowned.

"What does she want?" he called out slowly, trying to gauge Bruce's response.

"He's mine, isn't he?" Talia stepped out from her hiding place and nodded. "Why give him to me?"

"I don't need him right now," the boy visibly flinched. "You can have him, you have more experience than I do when it comes to rearing children." Bruce hadn't relaxed yet and he took another step forward.

"Is this a trap?"

"Isn't everything a trap to you?"

"When you're involved, yes." Dick smiled, Bruce was getting the cowl on without the need of the suit, Talia took a step back.

"How cruel of you, after all we've been through."

"Is there something else you need?" Bruce asked lowly, turning his back on her and walking back to the house. "No? Well then get out. If I hear you've done something by morning, I'm coming after you."

Talia huffed a little indignantly and turned on her heel and vanished, seemingly, into thin air. The child made a move to go after her but he pulled his lips into a tight line and stared up at Dick and Bruce, he could hear another older voice ask about "cleaning him up" and Bruce shook his head. He kneeled before the boy and wiped the wet black hair from his face.

"What is your name?"

"Damien, sir."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You are Batman and…You are my father." Bruce sighed and carefully lifted Damien into his arms, feeling the boy squirm uncomfortably at being touched.

"Alfred, prepare a room for him, Dick, come up with me." Damien looked at the person he assumed would be his brother and frowned, Dick smiled back at him and started walking up the stairs, Bruce had lifted Damien onto one of his shoulders and Damien let his arms hang around the man's neck. He thought briefly about strangling him as his mother suggested moments before dropping him off at the airport but he couldn't find it in him to do it.

His mother looked distressed when this "Bruce Wayne" walked out into the rain, his body tight and ready to defend against any attempt of violence and Talia frozen, her body somewhat submissive and lonely looking. She didn't expect his voice to be so unwelcoming, so unkind, he looked at her as one might look at a sickness destroying life. Disgust. Damien would wait. He would see what his father was capable of.

* * *

Alright, thanks to everyone who put this on their Alerts and Favourites so quick, I was kind of shocked when I kept getting those emails. As you've noticed, I've put up two chapters; my exams are on Thursday and Friday my next updates might come on Monday but I could get them done earlier if I think hard enough.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and leave suggestions if you got'em!


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 21: The Law of One (for Amira Wayne and the anonymous reviewer, thanks!)**

Bruce stood outside of his youngest sons room contemplating whether or not he should enter it in the first place, of course he had to, Alfred didn't appreciate being barred from his own duties and the constant "meowing" from Damien's room was…weird, simply put. He knocked twice and took a step back to avoid being hit by the door. No one came. Bruce cocked his head to one side, he didn't hear any meowing, maybe Damien got rid of them already? He shook his head, if there was one thing he understood about Damien it was that he never really let go of anything unless he was forced to. Try getting him away from Dick and you'll understand. So Bruce opened the door without hesitation.

It was dark, as usual, and quiet except for a sound that Bruce could say was purring…lots of purring. He deftly flicked the light switch on and let one chuckle fly before Damien hissed at him but that could've been one of the many cats latched onto his son's body.

"Damien?" he questions gently. "What's going on?" Damien wrestled a hand free, three cats were hanging off it, and pointed a finger at Bruce or more accurately, _behind_ Bruce. The man turned around and sighed deeply. Jason's room. He turned back to Damien as his grey kitten, Puddles, climbed on top of Damien's head and started purring loudly as he moved his bum back and forth, Bruce fought against another chuckle.

"He rubbed catnip all over my clothes, Father, may I kill him _now_?" Bruce stiffed yet another laugh as cat rubbed its head against Damien's stomach and the nine year old giggled, he looked up at Bruce and gave him a look that read "tell anyone and you're dead".

"I'll go talk to him but both he and Dick are right; you have too many cats."

"I don't care. No one _else_ was going to take care of them."

"I know someone who might be able to help."

Later that night, Batman took Robin and Nightwing to an old Victorian-looking house, he knocked politely and Nightwing snorted. Catwoman, adorned with freshly stolen pearls, was leaning in the doorframe and batting her eyes at Batman.

"There hey, stranger, come to take me up on that dinner date I see."

"Not exactly." Batman moved to the Bat Mobile and opened it up, forty pairs of eyes stared imploringly at the woman, she looked at Batman.

"All yours?"

"Robin's actually. Mind taking these off his hands?" Catwoman didn't need to be asked twice, quickly gathering as many cats and kittens as she could. Nightwing and Robin helped her while Batman put the car in autopilot and sent it home for a thorough de-furring. Robin lingered in the house a moment longer to stare at all the cats, Catwoman put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"You can come here anytime you like if you want to see them, sweetie, just make sure the big man knows or else he'll think I kidnapped you or something." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"As if you haven't."

"Come now, I didn't do anything _bad_."

"Because dangling me over a meat shredder isn't _bad_."

"It was for the cats."

"Of course."

As the trio ran back home, jumping from roof-to-roof, Nightwing pulled Robin aside as Batman caught sight of the Bat Signal.

"Don't see her alone, she's crazy."

"She seemed very nice to _me_."

"That's because you're cute, Dami." Robin punched Nightwing's arm and followed his father off the roof, grappling to another building in the distance.

**Number 22: Drag Our Name Through the Dirt Pt 1 (for MyLittleAngelxxx)**

A part of him knew this would have to happen sooner or later. He knew that he couldn't avoid it, he couldn't dissuade her otherwise. He knew they'd face off. He knew she'd come for him.

He didn't care at this point about the ramblings of his grandfather, sure, he sometimes couldn't understand his father's motives but in the same breath, he refused to leave the family that was built around him even if Wally tended to be annoying as Hell and Colin clung to him like a lost child. Tim and Jason could be complete dicks, and Roy could just be so damn spiteful at times but still; he had grown up so much since landing on Bruce's doorstep soaked with rain and knowing that he wasn't good enough for his mother. Then suddenly, after all these years of fighting alongside this family, she wants to come waltzing back into his life and taking control.

Sorry, no one controls Damien Wayne. Not even his family. Bruce's rules are guidelines to follow, if necessary to break, Damien knows what's right and wrong and understands what's expected of him. He doesn't care what she thinks, what she wants, if his father loves this place so much why can't he?

"Thanks for the bounty last year, Mother," he says in a sneer. "Never knew you loved me enough that you wanted me dead." Talia bristled at his tone and pulled out a long sword, sticking it into the ground beside her and stretching out her arms as if she meant to embrace him, Damien took a step back. Talia frowned.

"You used to come running into my arms – "

"I know better to not trust a snake." Damien threw off his Robin's hood and angled his head to one side, spreading his feet apart and crossing his arms over his chest in that signature "I just don't give a fuck" kind of pose, Jason would be so proud.

"You are my son! Mine!"

"Only because the old man needs himself a new body. Go find another man to screw or be sneaky as always and steal his DNA to manipulate, hmm?" There was something in Talia's eyes that bothered Damien as his mother reached into a pouch and threw a picture at him, Damien caught photo with two fingers and stared at it, cringing and tossing it into the mud, he felt his chest tighten and his vision blur. He felt sick to his stomach and she was enjoying it.

"He's your brother, you know, a perfect little clone to do anything I say." She was suddenly kneeling before him, taking his face in her hands and smiling. "I never intended you to be on _his_ side and I'm too much of a perfectionist to love you when you've defied me such a way. You are his son, Damien, a Wayne through and through. You are no longer welcomed in the house of al Ghul."

"Are you done?"

Damien forced her hands off him and took several steps back, shaking his head and smirking.

"I am sick of your face, of you messing with _my life._ I've got scars from all those organ transplants, my spine was replaced a few months ago and you nearly destroyed the one thing in my life that I cared about _more_ than my life." His voice was rising in volume and anger, his body was shaking yet tight for the fight that would no doubt unfold with every tortured thought that came out of his lips.

"If you had any thought back then, you've would've bred me to hate them! Leave me there and I of course would learn to love them, so much that I don't need to learn anymore of love. They gave to me what you never had!"

Now it was Talia's turn to get upset, her cheeks were red and she reached back to grab the sword, drawing a smaller one from her side.

"I want you gone from here and don't come back or else I _will_ kill you."

"It's all you're good for anyways and that's why they'll never reciprocate that love you give, however false and fragile."

Damien paused, the anger slowly fading away as his mother's words rang in his ears, startled the thought process in his brain. They loved him, didn't they? Dick must've but then again…Damien did try to kill him, and Tim has never fully accepted him, Jason is too busy losing his mind. Alfred and Father care…don't they? Stephanie insists on hugging him because she loves him, right? She not scared. And Cass nearly died protecting him, that wasn't make believe. Barbara cared for him enough to listen to him talk about his problems, the ones Bruce couldn't understand about women or his fascination with his mother and why she'd go to such lengths to break him. Even the Flash family was kind to him, Wally was still wary of him but at least Bart could crack a joke and get a smirk from Bruce. Green Arrow and his apprentices dropped by often enough that he could enjoy himself. What with Wally's flirting and Roy constantly being teasing by both his mentor and Jason, it was family, it was home, it was _his_. Hell, Catwoman, Selina, proved to be a better mother. Sure, her first thought was to her cats and new jewels to steal but she had been helping with the crime fighting and Bruce had been going out with her a few nights a week. It was actually pretty funny, the police didn't know whether they should arrest the cat or let her go.

But what if that was all due to him being Bruce's son? What if all the laughter and understanding were false? Fabricated lies to trick him into a false sense of security before feeding him to the lions. Couldn't Talia be right? Couldn't the League of Assassins be right? Bruce was the enemy but he's been so kind and loving but that could be fake, false, a lie, forgery, illusion, mistake. It is a lie. Grayson never cared, Bruce never cared, no one ever cared…No one but Mother.

His eyes drifted to the photo sinking into the mud, a copy and a fabrication. He wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't good enough for anyone. Colin's an idiot anyway, it's not like he understands anything.

"I know how difficult this is for you," he heard her voice grating on his ears like some sort of warning. "But believe me. They never cared. Not once. They never will."

"Who are you to say that?" Damien whipped out a dagger and threw it down into Talia's thigh, hissing, she swiped her swords across his neck and he ducked, flipping backwards and grinning. Talia yanked the dagger out and tossed it aside, glaring at Damien with hate filled eyes.

"Come on, if you taught me anything at all, you taught me to lie. You're slipping, Talia, I'm kind of disappointed."

"Bastard!"

"You know it!" the two of them ran at each other, Damien had dragged out his sword and dug it into the flesh of Talia's right shoulder, kicking her in the side and running around her to kick her back. She lay still for a moment, tempting him to check her pulse but he only kicked dirt into her face. She was up in a flash and sliced through his cheek, spinning around and backhanding him.

"They never cared, Damien! As if they would trust you for what you did to Dick!"

"Shut up!" Damien forced himself onto his feet and dragged his sword with both hands over his head and brought it down, missing Talia by seconds. He swung it left but she jumped too far out of his reach, she slammed her foot onto the blade and broke a piece off, ramming her knee under Damien's chin. He sway for a bit then fell back on his back, vision spinning and blurring in and out of focus.

"You're an assassin, they will never trust you. You've kill people here and they resent you for it. All this talk of love when it is merely – "

"Lies!"

For a moment there, Damien swore he heard Dick.

"Don't let her pick on you, Baby B, she ain't nothing."

That sounded suspiciously like Jason.

"Come on, is that the best you can do?"

Charming as ever, Tim.

Damien blinked for a few seconds and saw the look of surprise on his mother's face, he groaned and fell back into the dirt. It was raining now and he was tired, physically and mentally, the water was stealing the energy he had left.

"Buck up, kiddo, you've got more than that." Barbara told him softly, Talia growled something fierce and he chuckled weakly, feeling a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Come on, you! Lay the smack down!"

"Stephanie."

"Hehe, sorry Cass. You go get her, Dami."

"She just as tired as you, you can win this."

Damien was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy because he was sure that all of these people were away on different missions in different cities right now. What's going to happen next? Green Arrow?

"Thought you had a little more fight or aren't you Robin?" Damien wondered if maybe Tim and Roy were somehow related.

"No need to be rude, Speedy or whatever you're calling yourself today." Damien forced himself to sit up and he stared forlornly at his shattered sword, glaring at his mother's as she took another few steps back. Damien finally decided to turn around and see what she was so worried about. His mouth dropped open. Artemis gave him a funny look.

"Can't say I've ever seen a face like _that_ before." Damien quickly closed his mouth and stood up on shaky feet, falling forward slightly only to have Wally catch him.

"Don't you guys have, oh I don't know, things to do aside from being here?"

"Nah, Bats told us to wait for him here and we noticed you were having a bit of trouble." Bart explained just as they heard the sound of a small aircraft fly over them. A package was dropped from the sky and Damien caught it with both hands. It was long, light and had a distinct sword shape. Damien looked over at Wally."

"I wonder what it is." He said sarcastically, ripping the paper apart and examining the katana in his hands, a small note from Alfred lay against the hilt.

"_As your brother would say, "kick some ass", Master Damien."_

Wally snickered and ran back to the party as Damien swung the sword around in his hands a few times before indulging himself in a few tricks like balancing the sword on the tip of his finger. Moments later, two distinct footprints came up behind him and Talia stopped cowering to glower at them.

"Colin," Damien recognized the arms wrap around his shoulders and he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Wishing you luck, bro, this is your fight afterall."

"I do not need luck, I'm winning." Colin released Damien just as Batman stood beside him, arms crossed and legs spread apart with the "I don't like you very much" kind of face. Talia said something in a language Damien didn't recognize and was shocked when Batman said something back in the same language, Talia narrowed her eyes and Batman remained still. He put a hand on Damien's shoulder and squeezed once. Damien sighed and held the sword loosely between his hands, smirking at the message that looked so small but conveyed so much.

No killing.

Damien smiled, Batman's rules were guidelines afterall…

**Number 23: Flying Idiot**

For the longest time, Conner had difficulty flying because he was still young and hadn't mastered the art, that and Superman seemed to be afraid of coaching his own kid, technically speaking. Batman had tried coaxing Superman to help Conner but Superman was either too busy, or his excuse were "he'll figure it out eventually". It was Batman's personal opinion that Superman was afraid of any child that he could be linked too, he had joked (I kid you not, Batman jokes), that he's never going to make Lois happy unless there are babies involved. Flash started laughing, Green Lantern snorted his milkshake, Wonder Woman was practically bawling, Martian Manhunter was chuckling, and Superman was shocked that Batman had actually gone out and purchased himself a sense of humor. Of course, he punched the bat through a wall after the meeting and hurriedly apologized the next day. Batman didn't mind really, the look on the alien's face was well worth the concussion and cracked ribs.

But now Tim was dealing with the fact that his boyfriend could not fly to save his life, literally. He couldn't really save any lives and Tim was usually forced to pull out the grapple gun and swing them to safety, it didn't help that Conner would be humming the old Spiderman theme song in his ear the entire time. So it came as no surprise when Tim was watching Conner fly over the corn fields in Smallville only to find him gone from the air in the blink of an eye. He stared up at Clark Kent sighed.

"I'll get him."

"Don't worry, he'll get it – "

"Eventually, I know." Tim said tiredly, jumping off the porch and walking around to the left side of the house to give his father a stern look as they both stared at the corn fields with blank expressions on their faces. Tim was the first to break the silence and he turned to face Bruce with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"You've told him already what the problems are, right? Conner can't control his flight abilities!"

"If you want me to explain how difficult it is to have sex on the ceiling, I'm afraid you're on your own there."

"…How'd you know?"

"Alfred has to _clean_ to ceiling, Tim."

"Oh…" Bruce nodded and nudged Tim forward and watched him disappear into the fields, he put a finger to his ear and radioed Conner.

"Remember what I told you."

"_I know, element of surprise and all that. You sure he's not listening?" _Bruce was leaning against the house and he peeked around the corner to watch Kara, Clark's cousin, give him an iPod, chatting away about some songs he might like. She winked at Bruce and he nodded back.

"Kara's got him distracted. Go for it."

From the corn fields, Conner rose up and flew to the roof, landing on it and smiling devilishly, Tim ran back to the house and eagerly stood beside Bruce as Conner jumped off the roof and flew right on top of Clark…Then fell on him.

**Number 24: Saving Your Life (for Kathy R. Edgeworth)**

Damien sat quietly on the medical table as he allowed Dick to check him for injuries, if anything he had a few scratches from tiny pieces of metal zipping past him. Cassandra got the brunt of it though, a good portion of her back sustained third degree burns and her legs were cut up pretty bad, what hurt most was that he was watching her face as she tried not to scream. Bruce was chasing the Joker around Gotham and Tim was helping, Dick had called them when Damien appeared outside the Bat Cave half dragging, half-carrying Cass. Damien didn't pay attention to what was said, the world had gone numb and somewhat painful. Why would she do that? Why would she risk her life like that?

A sharp cry escaped Cassandra's lips and Dick crouched down and stroked her cheek, smiling softly and kissing her forehead. Both of her arms were crossed tightly around her breasts and she kept curling into herself as Alfred attempted to put medicine on her back, both men sighed deeply and Dick said he was going to call Jason who had a little more experience when it came to treating burns. Alfred went back upstairs to find some clothes for Cassandra and Damien continued staring, Cassandra groaned and turned her head into the metal pillow, breathing heavily and coughing every now and then. Damien leapt off his seat and took off his cape, bunching it up and carefully lifting Cassandra's head, giving her a better pillow and pulling a stool up to the bed as he carefully ran the backs of his fingers along Cassandra's cheek.

"Why did you do that?" he asked gently, leaning his head on the table as Cassandra rubbed her nose against his.

"You're family." She croaked, clasping her neck and coughing a bit. "Need to protect family."

"You could've died."

"Worth it." She coughed again Damien heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he made a move to get up but Cassandra caught his hand, Jason ran up behind her and looked at her back. He was going to make a smart ass comment but he saw the look in Damien's eyes and kept his mouth shut. He pulled out a small cylinder of cream and tapped Cass's shoulder.

"This is going to hurt, I'm not going to lie, hang on tight." Cassandra shut her eyes and Damien squeezed her hand.

The three of them didn't leave their position the early morning when Bruce found Damien curled up against Cassandra and Jason was passed out on the floor.

**Number 25: Drag Our Name Through the Dirt Conclusion**

Damien stood perfectly rigid, all around him was silence aside from the _ting-ting _of the falling rain on his sword. Talia was taking huge breaths, she was lying on her back with both her weapons too far away to take back up. Damien was staring into her face, memorizing the fear in her eyes and letting go of the breath he had been holding in for some time. He could feel his father's presence hovering behind him and he raised his sword from Talia's neck only to cut two lines under each of her eyes. She didn't move once.

"I won't kill you." She scoffed and he moved the blade down the center of her chest. "I'm not an assassin. I'm a Robin. Get out, I have more than enough back up."

Talia stood up stiffly, holding her arm up to its socket and forcing it back in with a small scream. She picked up her swords and sheathed them, examined her cuts and smirked at them. She left without another word. Damien gratefully fell back into Bruce's embrace and laughed dryly, Talia pulled an arrow out of her other shoulder and glared at Roy who held up his hands in a mocking surrender. She had several batarangs in the backs of her legs and Jason had put a bullet through her thigh. Damien suspected that Jason and Talia had met before during his resurrection and clearly, he didn't like her very much. Wally was being an idiot throughout the entire fight, teasing Talia and dodging any of attempts to hit him which provided great openings for Damien.

"Satisfied?" Bruce asked quietly, rubbing the fourteen year olds shoulders.

"For now. I get the feeling she'll come back and bring her new toy with her."

"And we'll be ready for her."

"All of us will."

**Number 26: "It's an Earth thing."**

"So…will you go to prom with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Pretty much. There's music and dancing – "

"I can barely dance, if Superman has two left feet, so do I."

"Well we don't have to dance. It'll dark and there will be drinks and food and it's…an Earth thing I want to do with you."

"Is this like the prom your brother went too?"

"Um…yeah."

"So, we're going to make out in the bathroom?"

"Maybe not the bathroom per say..."

"Under the bleachers?"

"Jason's been there. I don't want to be there."

"I'll figure something out."

"You always do."

**Number 27: Terms of Endearment for Tim**

Short Stuff (by Jason)

Condom Man the Second (by Jason)

Squishy (by Conner)

Timmy

Drake

Dragon (by Stephanie)

Red

Snuggle Puss (by Dick who has been ordered to stop using this name.)

Thing Three (by Bruce)

Captain Angst der Wangst (by Jason who has also been ordered to stop giving Tim nicknames)

**Number 28: Terms of Endearment for Damien**

Baby B (by Jason)

Dami (by Dick)

Kitty Bats (by Stephanie who's been ordered on pain of death to stop using this.)

Sharktooth (by Jason who resent all the bites marks)

Little Monster

Batwing (by Dick)

**Number 29: Warning**

Tim's door says "Stay Out Jason".

Damien's door says nothing. That should a cause for concern all by itself.

**Number 30: Cuddling**

It's common to see Damien cuddling with Dick but what's really rare is when you see him passed out on Cassandra's chest.

* * *

I'm actually really surprised that I was able to write this much.

Hey again! I gave all information for my upcoming slowness so whatever. Someone mentioned that I've been spelling Damien's name wrong...I'd go back and change it but then I've have to go back to _It Sucks Being the Eldest _and I'm just too lazy to switch it around.

Hope you guys don't mind and see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Number 31: The Naming of Puddles**

Damien met the grey kitten under a bridge in a wet box surrounded by his dead kin.

Batman was tangling with Killer Croc in the sewers and Damien had picked up the kitten and tucked him into his suit, Nightwing had arrived with Commissioner Gordon and both men had shot the reptile with dozens of tranquiliser darts until the croc was so drugged up that he fell on top of Batman. Thankfully, the media hadn't shown up yet or else the Joker might've been able to come up with several new jokes for his next encounter with his adversary. Later that night, Batman had questioned where his Robin had been for the fight and Robin had lied about seeing another criminal and quickly retreated into his bedroom, placing the kitten on his bed and smirking. Poor thing was still wet and a small pool of water had soaked into through the blanket already.

"You're nothing but a puddle, you naughty thing." Damien said and the kitten scampered over and nuzzled into Damien's stomach. The youngest Robin rolled onto his back as the kitten wobbled up his body and flopped down where he lay on Damien's neck, water dripping down both sides.

"You're a puddle, I swear. "Damien paused. "Puddle…Puddles, that's it!" He sat up and scooped the grey kitten into his hands. "Henceforth, you shall be known as Puddles."

It took a while for Jason to stop calling Puddles "wet rodent" though.

**Number 32: Funny Times with Dick and Dami (for Amira Wayne)**

"When I get out of here, I will definitely murder you."

"Come on Dami, this what kids your age watch."

"Couldn't you have at least put something on instead of _The Little Mermaid_? That's a girl show."

"Don't worry, I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Oh goody…"

**Seven Hours Later**

"I love you, Dick." Damien said, wrapping his tiny arms around Dick's legs. Dick smiled and Jason walked in from the kitchen, Damien rushed forward and hugged Jason's legs too.

"I love you, Jason."

"I think I've said this before but…you can't kill me with your cuteness, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm not going to murder you, silly, I'm showing you my everlasting affection."

"…Dick…Did you trade in our favourite child-sized Jack the Ripper for a lovable look-alike?"

"We've been watching Disney movies all morning – hey Dami! – look, it's Tim!" Damien grinned and ran to Tim, the third Robin jumped onto the couch and flipped onto Jason's shoulders.

"Is he carrying any weapons?"

"Nope, he wants to show his "everlasting affection" for you."

"…What kind of attack is that?"

"Come down ,Timmy, I want to hug you!" Damien squealed, reaching up with his tiny hands and giggling like a…well, like a six year old.

"Is that code for "I want to kill you"?" Jason rolled his eyes and pried Tim off his shoulders and held him firmly on the floor as Damien hugged Tim's thighs, burying his tiny head in Tim's stomach.

"I love you, Tim, really I do." Red Robin cringed and Jason smirked, massaging Tim's shoulders and whispering in his ear.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Tim nodded and put his arms around Damien's shoulders. Dick gave Jason the thumbs up and the second eldest pulled out a camera and took a photo.

By the time Bruce had come home, Damien was back to his usual self and had given Tim a black eye and stabbed Jason with a red hot poker. Dick was locked in the closet.

**Number 33: Take Care of You (for Hex Enchantress, cool name :P)**

Jason got a call from Alfred. Not really weird but the last time the butler had called it was because Stephanie had replaced Bruce's wardrobe with hot pink suits and Dick was away with the Titans and Tim wasn't enough to protect Stephanie from the Bat's wrath, leaving Jason to go around Gotham and find his dad's missing clothes.

Today, Alfred was calling to inform Jason of Tim's apparent disappearance after being "fired" from his role of Robin. Damien was the new Robin and the two of them had some sort of argument and Bruce had ordered Tim out of the Bat Cave "forever". Alfred was worried and requested Jason try to find him because Dick was also busy, something about Barbara and the Joker. Jason didn't mind, he needed something to occupy his mind after walking in on Roy and Cheshire for the third time this week.

As Jason made ready to leap off his current building, he caught sight of a shadow swaying on the police department building where the Bat Signal was located. He took out his phone and Alfred picked up instantly, he could hear Bruce arguing with Damien in the background.

"Alfred, I think I found Tim."

"Is he alright?"

"He looks…intoxicated." Alfred sighed and relayed this information to Bruce, he said something else that sounded very rude and Jason growled. "I'll bring him home, keep the door open for us."

"Thank you so much, Master Jason."

"Anytime, Alf."

Jason pulled out a dagger and rope and launched it into the air, it spun around the wire cage of the Bat Signal and Jason tugged it a few times to make sure it was secure. Satisfied with his work, he swung over and pulled himself on top of the roof. Jason frowned at what he saw.

Tim was spinning around in circles, a Budweiser clenched in one hand and a Smirnoff dangling in the other, his eyes were closed and Jason caught sight of a needle amidst a twelve pack of Coors Light. Jason pulled out his silencer and shot the bottoms of the bottles and threw the pack of beer over the side of the roof but during this time Tim had dived for the syringe and yanked his sleeve up, raising his fist to jab it into his arm. Jason saw his mother lying on the floor of their shithole of a house and he tackled Tim to the ground, pinning him and prying the needle from Tim's grasp as he screamed again. He took the younger boy's face in his hand and knocked his head against the concrete.

"I'm not going to ask where you got the heroin, Timmy, because if you tell me, I'll kill the bastard who thought selling to Robin's was a good idea." Jason growled, grabbing Tim by the shoulders and forcing him into the wall.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Tim sobbed, pushing against Jason's chest and sniffling.

"Oh? How do you think I felt when I came back to life to find out that he had found himself another screwed up kid to wear the suit? He has a knack for finding stray birds, doesn't he?"

Tim nodded dumbly and fell forward into Jason's chest, shuddering and drying his eyes on his cape.

"I just…Damien tried to _kill me_, Jay. Actually kill me. And then Bruce," he looked up at Jason and the rebel felt his heart shatter at the sadness in Tim's eyes. "Bruce didn't believe me at all! He said I was lying, that I was jealous of Damien! How dumb is that?"

"Uh-huh. Then you guys had your big fight and you stormed out but how did you get the alcohol?"

"I found one of your safe houses…" the third said glumly, pulling away from Jason and wiping his eyes again.

Jason took a deep breath and let Tim go, watching his little brother crumple to the floor and cry quietly into his cape, he vomited a little and burped, Jason instructed him to put his head in between his legs and take deep breaths. Jason leaned over Tim's body and let his head rest against the wall, Tim apologized somewhat lamely about the heroin, he remembered what happened to Jason's mom and that's why he screamed, some sort of horrifying image came to mind and he suddenly remembered that he didn't want to die. Jason got off the wall and turned around, pulling Tim onto his back and kicking the door to the roof in and quietly escaped down the stairs.

When he arrived at Wayne Manor, Alfred and Bruce were standing in the doorway, Jason refused to let Bruce touch Tim and ran up the stairs into his room and locked the door. Jason stripped Tim of his suit and put him in one of his own T-shirts, tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight. He went back outside to meet Bruce and pushed him against the wall with a snarl.

"I don't care what happened between you two but if you _ever_ push him to kill himself...by God, I'll kill you first. Don't ever hurt him again, he's too good for your shit. Fucking ass." Jason walked back inside and took off his jacket and pants, throwing his shirt into a pile on the ground and he curled up behind Tim, smelling his hair and wrapping his arms around the younger teen's chest.

"No one's going to hurt you, Little Red, especially him."

**Number 34: Dreams Really Do Come True( for Dextra2 and Hex Enchantress)**

Dick was in a state of euphoria, of ecstasy, he had finally reached the Elysian Plain.

Damien was frowning adorably , sucking on the yellow pacifier Dick had forced into his mouth, his tiny hands were curled around strands of Tim's curly hair and Jason was quietly swearing in the corner of the room.

"Aw come on, Jay, it's not that bad."

"I'm six, Dick, _six_. What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do in this body?"

"Cuddle with me?"

"Do I look like a teddy bear?"

"I could find you a costume…?" Jason gave him the finger and Dick walked over and slapped Jason's hands, warranting a high pitched squeal and tears to bubble up in Jason's bright green eyes.

Tim looked less than happy in his three year old body, Damien refused to let him go and all little Timmy wanted was Jason right now because he soon started crying.

"Now, come on Dami, let Timmy go." Damien stubbornly shook his head and pulled even harder, Tim screamed and Bruce groaned into his hands, watching Barbara wheel around with a tiny Stephanie in her lap. Cassandra was sitting with Bruce and playing with a My Little Pony and talking in gurgles when she wanted was Bruce to brush Twilight Sparkle's hair.

"Dick?" Bruce called gently, patting Cassandra's head as he took the pony and started brushing her hair.

"Yeah Bruce?"

"Remind me never to let you and Barbara use the De-Aging Ray ever again. Damien let go of Tim!"

Damien shook and let go of Tim, the toddler crawled to Jason and the older boy started hugging him to muffle his cries. Damien looked defiantly at Bruce and pulled out his pacifier.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Smooth move, Bruce, now you've made him mad."

"Jason, you're grounded."

**Number 35: Kidnapped**

No one worries about Tim when he gets kidnapped.

Conner is usually the culprit.

**Number 36: Hold On**

Tim met Conner on the roof of Wayne Manor and he looked out at the view of Gotham city as pale sunlight streaked through the dark clouds. Conner drifted down behind Tim and put his eyes over his lover's face.

"Guess who?"

"Superman?"

"Nope."

"Supergirl?"

"Does this sound like a woman's voice?"

"Krypto?"

"Now you're just being mean."

Tim pulled Conner's hands from his eyes and turned around, getting on his toes and kissing the boy's lips.

"Ready to fly?"

"Yeah just…don't drop me, OK?"

"I won't, Dad did it to Mom too much that she refuses to fly with him anymore."

"I didn't realize you were calling Superman "Dad" now."

"Just started today, it kind of bothers him but Mom – Lois – thinks it's cute."

Tim nodded and peered over the edge of the house, he looked back at Conner with a timid smile, Conner rolled his eyes and nuzzled into Tim's neck, wrapping his arms around Robin's waist and gently floating into the air.

"I won't drop you, Tim, I promise."

"I know. I haven't done this before."

"Don't worry, Swam Queen."

"Asshole."

"Love you too, birdie."

**Number 37: Warmth**

Tim hates being cold. Hates being wet. Hates being left alone. He doesn't completely understand it but as times passes, he comes to realize that the only thing he really hates, is when Conner isn't with him.

**Number 38: Helium**

Tim usually thinks of Conner as a balloon, the kind that if you let it go, it would fly away and never come down until it loses the helium and that would take a while.

It's his rational for putting his boyfriend on a leash.

**Number 39: Room to Spare**

"…What on Earth are you doing?" Conner angled his head around Tim's waist and shrugged, disappearing behind Tim's back and chuckling.

"It's like a circus tent in here! Do you think we could fit an elephant inside?"

"I'm sure I could ask Dick for one to try it out…"

"Cool!"

"Dude, I was kidding…Where are you?"

"Come and find me!"

"It cannot be that difficult to…_Oh_."

"I know right."

"It's like Batman's cape in here…"

"Think we can get to Narnia from here?"

Tim snorted and stood up, travelling farther into the cape and tripping over something large and warm.

"Maybe, you giant tripping hazard."

"You know you love me."

**Number 40: Ouch**

It really sucks when Tim's running and he collides with Conner's chest, nearly breaking his nose and almost always bruising his face.

* * *

Hope I delivered with more TimKon stuff, I kinda relate to Damien a little more because, given certain circumstances, I can be pretty homicidal. My friends have already decided to crash at my place when the zombie apolcalyse happens...

Anyways, I have a question. **Look here, it's important. **Actually, two questions:

Do you guys want to see Terry from _Batman Beyond_? I would put him between Jason and Tim age wise.

Secondly, Talia has a little Damien clone floating around so what should his name be and should we have an epic rescue?

Damn...that would be (counts), six boys in the house...sheesh.

So yeah, leave your suggestions and see you again soon...hopefully =_='

**Edit: **This story's been added to a Community, that's fucking amazing!...And the second time it's happened. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Number 41: Let's Play (for DeathwishJV)**

"You're joking, right?" Damien stood perfectly still in the doorway of Dick's bedroom, scrutinizing a cardboard box full of clothes labelled "Dress Up". The eldest son of Batman was rifling through outfits and looking up at his younger brother every now and then as if to judge his size as Jason came out of his own room. Looking over Damian with a snort of amusement, he walked into the room and nudged Dick with his toe.

"I can't believe you still have these, think any will fit the runt?"

"I've got a few that would work out nicely, remember this?" Dick pulled up a ruffled pink dress with sparkly butterfly wings, a crown, and a wand. Jason groaned and wiped a hand down his face, covering his mouth and chuckling.

"How could I forget? You posted the pictures all over Tumblr."

"You were so cute back then."

"And what am I now?" Jason grinned and Damian rolled his eyes as the rebel bent down to give Dick a quick kiss.

"I hate to break up this lovely display of affection, _Todd_," he glared for extra emphasis, "but why do you need me here, Grayson? I'm not a doll you can dress up." Jason looked over his shoulder.

"Oh really?"

Dick had called all members of the Bat Family together, including the Arrows and Flashes and Selina, for a special presentation of _Damian Wayne, Supermodel. _The eldest boys had built a makeshift runway that was in the living room with Dick hiding behind folds of cardboard with numerous outfits, Jason was standing nearby with a ice cone decorated with an aluminum foil ball for a microphone. Bowing towards his audience, he waved his hand dramatically and said:

"Let the blackmail begin!"

A few grunts later and Damian stumbled out from behind a purple bed sheet curtain (stolen from Cassandra's room), decked out in tiny leather pants, a white T-shirt, leather jacket, and slicked back hair. Jason told the group to ignore the length of rope tied around Damian's waist and announced the look as "Bad Boy Greaser." A trail of rope led behind the curtain and Damian was dragged back into its folds with a snarl.

Moments later, he returned as a mini Batman, Dick had drawn red blush on his cheeks with a red felt marker and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle, taking a quick picture as Stephanie reached out to pat his head, he attempted to bite her and was yanked back into Dick arms.

Damian was forced out next in a traditional blue-striped sailor suit with a fake anchor tattoo on his bicep, he stared loathingly at Jason and snarled, trying to kick him as he was pulled back inside.

Dick had changed Damian into a "Pretty School Boy" outfit with a fresh tee under and green plaid shirt with dress pants and shiny black shoes. Then there was all the furry costumes, lion, penguin, zebra, seal (poor Damien had to hop around for that one), dragon, hedgehog, bat, mouse, floppy eared dog, a pink unicorn (on Stephanie's request), a butterfly, a octopus, a flying squirrel (Tim's idea), and finally a white heffalump with yellow spots (think Winnie-the-Pooh).

Then Dick became a little more creative with a ninja costume, samurai, cowboy, pirate, zombie, mummy (that took a little over thirty minutes with Jason's help), space alien, red devil (Jason's idea), Cupid, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Tuxedo Mask, the Black Power Ranger, Pikachu, Mickey Mouse, the Phantom of the Opera, and a baby with Dick carrying him out into Bruce's arms. Jason had taken the time to tie the pacifier around Damian's head and Bruce sighed. Stephanie was all over the restrained child and Cassandra couldn't decide if she wanted to smother him with kisses or let him out. Tim had been laughing the entire time and Alfred had kept his mirth to a few laughs here and there. Selina had taken pictures of each costume and said she would gladly make photo albums for everyone free of charge unless someone was willing to slip her a diamond. Oliver was snorting his drink and Roy traded a look with Artemis that clearly conveyed his thanks that his mentor had never gotten the chance to do that to him; Bart and Wally had given up on staying quiet for a while now.

"See, this was a great idea!" Dick said, lopping an arm around Jason's shoulders with a laugh, Jason nodded and could've sworn that Damian told him to "fuck off" with his glare.

**Number 42: "Do you have a death wish?" (for DeathwishJV)**

It had been one of the first things that came out of Damian's mouth on that day bright with sunshine with no chance of cloud cover. Tim had made a mad dash to the bathroom after getting off the Scrambler, a ride with four arms that had two branches to support four chairs, each chair spun around on its own and the arms spun at their own rate as well. Jason was leaning against the wall with a hand over his stomach as Bruce sat down and put his face in his hands, both Dick and Damien were fine. Barbara had taken the girls to the Haunted House and were told to meet the boys up at the Doom's Spiral, a huge roller coaster that wrapped around the entire amusement park and lopped around above their heads so there was a constant screaming in the air.

Bruce and Tim were not in the mood to empty their stomachs so they headed for the tea cup ride, Damian suspected that Kryptonians had something to with their uneasy stomachs.

"Well, I'm game if you are, Dickie." Jason said, pushing off the wall and ruffling Damian's hair.

"Are you kidding? I _live_ in the air, I just don't want to worry about you guys."

Damian rolled his eyes as the trio headed towards the line-up, Barbara waved them over at the front. Cassandra and Stephanie left their prizes with Barbara as she wheeled herself to the side, Jason and Dick got on next but the guy standing there shook his head at Damian.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're too short, you'll have to wait until your brothers get back."

"Do you have a death wish?" Not too many people heard such threats from nine year olds, Damian suspected so he tried again. "So what? I'm not going to fall out."

"Well, you might and we don't want to risk it." He looked over and Dick for backup.

"Tell him Grayson. Tell him that I'm perfectly fit for this ride."

"You call your brother by his last name?"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you. Well?"

Jason leaned over and whispered something in Dick's ear, the elder boy nodded a few times and waved the two of them over.

"There's enough room between us, he can ride." The man was about to lift Damian up when the son of Bruce Wayne hissed at him and gave Jason a nod, allowing him to be touched and lifted in between his brothers. Once the boys were properly secured, Damian put his hands on the railing as Dick and Jason joined their hands around Damien's waist. As the cart pulled forward and the wind whistled past their ears, Jason smirked.

"We'll be doing this all day, Baby B."

"Don't be surprised if I throw you over the side then."

**Number 43: Brother Before Teacher (for iceyxstrawberry)**

Jason sat in his apartment mulling over the previous conversation the night before with Dick about their younger brother, the three of them were going out for patrol because Joker was planning something but neither hero or anti-hero could figure it out.

_I don't want to bring him, Jay, I have a bad feeling about this. _Dick had told him while they stood on top of Wayne Manor, a trembling cigarette had fallen from Dick's fingers. Jason blew smoke into the air and shrugged, picking up the cancer stick before Dick could get his mouth around it again. He tossed it over the side gave Dick's shoulder a firm squeeze.

_He's made of tougher stuff, Dick. I wouldn't worry too much._

_It doesn't matter! This is the __**Joker**__, Jay. He – _

_I know what he did, Dick! I know. Fuck, I get where you're coming from but if push comes to shove, Damian will just kill him._

Dick had leaned into Jason and shuddered, Jason could almost feel the tiredness drip from his brother's shoulders. He should be resting, not fighting. Tim was having issues with Bruce again and Stephanie had passed away only four months ago and even he still felt the pain. They weren't able to contact Cassandra to persuade Damian to stay because she was out in Mongolia searching for her mother, another test had been issued and she wasn't about to disappoint. In the end, the brothers had no choice and it was finally time to face the Prince of Crime.

Damian had heard of the murdering bastard before as it was now a household name among the Bat Family and one of the reasons Jason was never at home anymore but the child, now seven and already fighting with his father, had yet to meet the nightmarish fairytale that was often an unspoken taboo. He was going to blow something up, a school bus full of kids, unless he was given a large sum of money; Jason had obtained information (if you call beating something into a bloody pulp as "information gathering"), that one cop was to go in and deliver the cash at midnight that night. Nightwing and Robin were going to stop them as Batman dealt with another crisis at the museum where a famous diamond would be set of for viewing purposes only, someone should've told Freeze that.

And everything was going just fine until several men in black jumpsuits stormed off the bus and started shooting, Red Hood was pursuing his personal vendetta against the clown, Nightwing managed to save all the kids while Robin tested his superior skills and knowledge against the Neanderthals of Gotham's underground. Everything had been going so well until Damien got shot. After the kids were safely behind the police barrier, Nightwing took off like a mother bear protecting her cubs and smashed the man's head into the ground, poor bastard was in a coma and Nightwing wasn't going to regret his actions, Red Hood looked rather amazed and in that awe, the Joker escaped.

Back in the Bat Cave, the gunshot had only gone through Damien's shoulder and the bullet was small enough not to leave lasting effects although Bruce suspended the tot from patrol until he was certain Damian was ready to leave.

Which brings us to the present Jason Todd sitting alone in his rundown apartment as the door swings open.

"Todd." He looks over his shoulder as a casually dressed Damian leans in the doorframe, blue jeans a dark sweater. Jason can see the bandages move under the fabric and he gestures to a chair not covered in clothes, remnants of food, or blood but he sees the look of disgust on Damien's child face.

"To what to I owe the pleasure of your company?" Jason sneers, resting his foot on the red helmet and grinning.

"I demand that you teach me how to shoot."

"Sorry, Robins don't use guns."

"Hypocrisy much or are you still sticking to your "I'm the black sheep of the family" philosophy?"

"Touché."

There's a brief interval of silence that Jason is able to surmise that Damian won't leave unless he gets what he wants and what he wants is not something Jason wants to teach. Damian will probably take the mantle of Batman and he doesn't want to tarnish the future but then again, his soul's gone through Hell and back and look how that turned out. No, bad example.

"Does he know?" Jason asked softly.

"No one does, it's our secret." There's something in the sentence that gives Jason the shivers, like Damian's gotten into his head and programmed a specific response. There's a war going in his mind, rational Jason versus irrational Jason. What could possibly go wrong? The question goes unanswered as he gets up and gestures for Damian to follow him to the roof. Once there, he pulls out his Beretta and hands it to Damian, he already regrets it, Damian looks like him; a vulnerable child looking for a way to get back at the world. Without another thought, he rips the gun from the child's hands and places a throwing knife in the kid's palm.

"Use these instead and don't let me catch you with a gun or else I'll be the one cutting fingers off." Damian flinches not so much from pain but surprise. What he's learned about Jason from Dick is that Jason likes conveying personal messages into his speech and Damian understood that one perfectly clear.

_Stick to your ninja stars, kiddie, only bad guys use guns._

**Number 45: Brotherly Love? (for Amira Wayne…fluff for these two is **_**hard**_**.)**

Tim doesn't move, doesn't breathe, and tries his hardest not to pummel to twerp into oblivion.

"Did you think I'd go down _that_ easy?" Tim kept his face neutral despite Dick laughing at him from the air as he swings up onto another bar. He could hear Bruce still going at it with the punching bag and all he can think it _where the Hell was he hiding the Swiss bayonet? _

"I see I caught you off your guard, loser." Damian smirks in that superior way and Tim feels his left eyebrow twitch, his right hand he near Damian's head.

"…Shut up, you sore losing brat." He grabbed Damian's head and smashed it into the ground, the knife dropped from the ten year old's grip as the boys start wrestling, delivering blows to the chest and face which catches Bruce's attention at last.

"Break it up boys, Alfred won't be please if he has to wash blood off your clothing again!"

**Number 46: Common Thread (for Kathy R. Edgeworth)**

Red Hood has only a few rules regarding the actions that take place in his territory.

Number one, don't sell to kids.

Number two, don't take kids off the street to prostitute them.

And finally, don't touch Robin.

_Ever._

Somehow, that piece of information had been forgotten and now Jason was carrying a broken bird into one of his safe houses, getting the first aid kit and quickly calling Alfred to inform him that he had Tim and should expect them tomorrow morning. Jason knew that one of the boy's arms was broken by the odd angle it was at, he injected Tim with a vial of morphine and bound the wound as best as he could. He cleaned most of the blood away and set Tim up in his bed surrounded by a mountain of pillows that bowed him in on all sides. Jason sighed, watching the boy squirm in his sleep and whimper, what on Earth could've driven him here?

Evidently, that question was asked aloud and Tim was suddenly awake and ready to answer.

"I was looking for you." He said hoarsely, reaching forward with his left arm and searching for Jason.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Jason question, taking Tim's hand and examining the bruises on his knuckles.

"I was sick of seeing _his _face." Jason paused, wondering if Tim was referring to Damian or Bruce but maybe it didn't really matter, the affects were the same. Tim stopped his shuddering and looked up at Jason with a weird expression in his eyes.

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I…am I good enough?" If there was ever a person who could break Jason's heart, it was Tim. The rebel wasted no time in kissing his brother's forehead and hugging him close, ignoring the pained whimper as Jason was sort of crushing Tim's broken arm.

"You're good enough, Tim, you're worth more than me."

"Bullshit." He croaked, wrapping an arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Maybe…wanna become my _Robin_ now?"

"…You just ruined the moment."

**Number 47: Alone (for Lin Shadow and ryotanimoto16) **

While Cassandra is not the youngest Bat Child, she is the youngest of the girls and that results in one of two things:

Jason and Dick scaring all potential boyfriends away.

Or…

Tim and Damian tying her up and tickling her into exhaustion.

**Number 48: Prom Night (for Lin Shadow and ryotanimoto16) **

As stated above, Dick and Jason were not entirely sure that any boy was worthy of their little sisters love, Stephanie brought the weirdest guys home, what with their painted faces and tattoos and piercings and odd religious practices (any guy who walks up to the door and shouts "Hail Satan" is a bad idea, Steph). When it came to Cassandra, she brought in sweet boys who played the guitar and wrote poetry and played soccer, all things that Jason deemed "too wussy".

So when it came to prom night, Dick was taking Stephanie. The blond was dressed in a short bright yellow dress with copious amounts of ruffles. Jason was taking Cassandra and when she came down the stairs, the rebel forgot the placement of his mind. Cassandra was wearing a glittering black dress with no sleeves that ran to the middle of her thighs, a white bow was tied around her head and black flats adorned her tiny feet.

"And wear has this dazzling vixen been hiding?" Jason asked as he swept her off her feet and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing."

"It is…not too much then?"

"The night sky is missing a star, Cass." Cassandra flushed and the two of them posed in the doorway as Tim took a picture of them, Damian was trying to conceal his blush. Stephanie and Dick were waiting in the car with Alfred and Cassandra pinned a white rose to the front of Jason's shirt, he in turn tied a white rose corsage around her wrist and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Jason asked with a charming smile, Cassandra nodded.

"We shall."

**Number 49: Jason's Brilliant Idea (for Decepticon-silverstreak)**

He grabbed both boys by the necks of their shirts and threw them into the closet, locking it and running outside as Cassandra started laughing, demanding for Dick to get her higher on the swing set in the back yard. Tim squinted in the darkness and was met by the furious, blue-eyed gaze of his younger brother, Damian Wayne.

"This is all your fault." Damian seethed, throwing his body against the door with a growl. Tim pulled him back and pushed him into the wall with an equally pissed off growl.

"_My fault_? Who was it that stole his strawberry pancakes and then proceeded to eat them?"

"I didn't know it would cause him to punish us like _this_." He gestured to the darkness around them and threw himself at the door again. Tim joined him and sighed.

"It's Jason, expect everything."

"So what do we do now?"

"I Spy?"

"…you _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

"Grr."

Five Minutes Later

"I spy with my little eye something that it black – "

"It's me."

"Damn. You're good."

"Maybe you're just predictable."

Five Minutes Later

"B – I – N – G – O, and Bingo was his name-oh."

"Sing it again, Drake, and you can try to spell out how easy it will be when I cut your tongue out!"

Five Minutes Later

"I'm going to die."

"We have enough air, brat, don't worry."

"That's not what's killing me, your inferiority is."

"Damian, want me to put out your misery?"

Five Minutes Later

"If we get out of this, I promise never to fight you again."

"Ditto."

Five Minutes Later

"I gotta pee."

Five Minutes Later

Jason unlocked the door to find both boys leaning against the wall with their heads together, perfectly asleep.

"I guess I could leave them in here – "

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't you dare!"

**Number 50: Dick Style! Surprise Bat Pile no Jutsu! (for evilbananalol, Hex Enchantress, and Princess Cass…Look to Colours07's page on deviantART to understand the prank.)**

When all evil decided to converge on Gotham City, Batman knew he'd get tired of the news stations broadcasting men and women in flashy tights real fast. He knew he'd get tired of not doing his usual lone wolf act every night because someone always volunteered to help whether it was Superman or Wonder Woman, of course, he was fine with Robin or Nightwing patrolling with him but both were out in Gotham's sister city, Blüdhaven, clearing up some mess. And now a bigger mess was being made at home, Arkham had gone through some sort of system malfunction, the electronic locks on the cells had unlocked and villains were running around and blowing shit up left and right. Batman had no patience to deal with the Joker tonight and went off to find someone who wouldn't made getting down and dirty (**Batman: And not in a sexual way, Jason.)**. Bane had lifted a car up and turned around just in time for Superman to plow into him, Batman sighed deeply, this was the reason he preferred working alone.

Two hours later after the Flash had gone around and knocked out the lesser known bad guys, Superman proposed the League should rest up in the Bat Cave if Batman would let them. Honestly, he wanted no one's company at this point, his ribs were bruised and Killer Croc had left some nasty bite marks around his arm, but he shrugged it off and agree but everyone was to be blindfolded so they didn't know the location of his hideout. The moment everyone had settled in, he felt a "distinct disturbance in the Force".

Robin materialized from the shadows and grinned, Batman raised an eyebrow at the fourteen year old and walked towards his son.

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Of course not."

"…Are you sure I won't find Red Robin's body stashed in your closet?"

"Please Father," the youngest Robin said, "I have _much_ bigger plans for him. Now!"

A solid mass collided with Batman's back and he looked behind him to see a grinning Nightwing.

"Heya Pops."

"Nightwing what a pleasant –uhf!"

Red Robin landed gracefully on Nightwing's back with a smirk.

"We're back."

"I noticed." Two more weights later, Blackbat and Batgirl were smiling down at him, he greeted his girls as best he could while informing all of them that his ribs were in no shape to be crushed. Robin rolled his eyes and went back into the darkness to fetch another person and Batman groaned, Red Hood (without the helmet), and Robin jumped onto the pile and both smiled radiantly; Batman knew for sure something was wrong now.

"What did you do?" Batgirl started laughing nervously and Red Robin hushed her, suddenly turning very red as Superman leaned against the Bat Computer, he must've clicked a key and the screen flashed on. Batman put his head down and shook it.

"What on Earth are those?" Blackbat was chosen to speak because Batman was never angry at her.

"Well…they are dancers with…your head."

"Where did you find these…Why did you put them here?"

"Well, I couldn't take them off the site but I was able to duplicate them…I just wasn't expecting the League to show up." Red Robin said carefully as Batman shifted under their joined weight, Nightwing suddenly started telling everyone to get off as Batman pushed himself to his feet and stalked towards Red Robin.

"Take. Them. Off. Now."

"But – "

"_Now_."

The rest of the League watched Batman scold his children for the better half of the hour as Flash finished videotaping the moment on his phone, he paused it at one point after all the kids had piled on top of Batman, to find the Dark Knight smiling.

* * *

Tee hee, so sorry for not updating sooner but I wanted to get Chapter Six done so all your suggestions would be used. Gosh, these two chapters were fun and I really wish I could draw because of **Number 41**, anyone wanna try?

And yes, I am pretty much obssessed with Colours07's work, she's so freaking amazing! A lot of my inspiration comes from her drawings and from what I've seen, she's pretty inspirational to her fellow deviants and Tumblr peeps. Go, right now, and see her stuff; I've never been a such a JayDick fan until I saw her stuff...Plus TimKon...even StephCass...

Alright, crushing over, see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Number 51: Parallel**

Dick was experimenting in the kitchen again but no one felt like challenging his lack of cooking prowess, Tim walked into the living room and dumped his back pack on the floor and fell into the couch, wrapping his arms around a pillow and heaving a heavy sigh, the kind that wanted recognition. Dick stared at his pile of brown mush and threw it in the garbage, scraping off the residue and rinsing it off in the sink. He walked around the island and sat on the floor in front of Tim, angling his head to look at his brother's face.

"What's bothering you, Tim?"

"We've been this book in L.A." Tim was in Grade 9.

"Which one?"

"_The Outsiders_." Tim rolled onto his side and pushed the cushion under his chin as Alfred examined evidence of Dick's monster mess with a shake of his head.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't try…Just what were you trying to make, Master Richard?"

Dick shrugged and Alfred smiled softly, picking up his tray of tea and scones and disappearing behind the grandfather clock and down to see Bruce who was reading up on some case with Damian practicing his aim with the Batarangs. Tim nudged Dick's shoulder to get his attention back and Dick smiled his apology.

"So, did you finish it?"

"We did and I just…noticed something."

"What was that?"

"Dallas is like Jason." Dick nodded slowly, remembering the towheaded smoker who actually had a heart under cold eyes turning cruel from New York brawls in the streets, jailed at ten and just too bitter.

"I think I'm like Johnny and I was wondering if – "

"If Jason might go crazy if you died?" Dick answered for him, eyes a shade darker and more morose than usual. "He would, Tim, for any of us I'd like to think."

"Who are you then?" Dick grinned.

"Sodapop, Bruce is probably Darry…Roy is Steve…I'm thinking Wally would be Two-Bit."

"What about Ponyboy?"

"I think we've all been Ponyboy at one time or another." Dick said in a chuckle, remembering al the times Bruce berated him for not properly using his head, remember how he scolded Jason, how he would lose it on Tim, and how he might push Damian around to get a point across. Tim suddenly moved his forehead to Dick's shoulder and shook.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't Jason to be Dallas."

**Number 52: How To Save A Life**

"_Step one, you say "we need to talk"  
He walks. You say "sit down, it's just a talk"  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came"_

For the longest time, they just stood there glaring at each other, both with red eyes and even redder cheeks for the heat of anger and embarrassment. And yet, the silence between them is melancholy and the glares are subdued into tired gazes that almost always end up at the floor. They can't figure out what they want to say, they don't understand why they took the time to meet because it's clear no one has anything to say. But the younger always has something to say.

"This is all your fault."

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you"

At the same time his body tenses for a witty response, he realizes that some of the blame must rest on his shoulders. Nightwing wasn't around, Red Hood hardly gives a damn, and he, Red Robin, blinded by his hatred of Robin, was an idiot and allowed their father to die. The other part of him, the one molded by Jason's rebellion, was upset and hurt. Shouldn't Damian be angry at the League of Assassins? Talia, his own mother? It's not like he didn't try.

"My _fault_? If you hadn't been wasting your time pursing your personal vendetta against me, ignoring the time you nearly killed me – " Damian visibly flinched. "Maybe I would have believed you!" At the same time he pushed Damian to the ground, he was praying that Bruce would forgive him on both fronts; the assault against his son, and his failure to protect Batman.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came"

"Oh, do _forgive me_ for not recognizing your will and strength, Drake! Because I saw nothing in that moment, you just stood there!"

Tim backed up a step and dodged a blind punch from Damian as he flipped back to his feet, he started pacing about the room and ripped his cowl off, running his fingers through his hair and breathing through his nose in controlled beats.

"As if you did any better!"

"It's not the same, Drake!" Tim was beginning to wonder why he even bothered.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life."_

Nightwing came home that night after four hours of chasing Red Hood all over Gotham, and he already suspected that his younger brother would have something planned when Batman's death would be splashed all over the news the next morning. He found Alfred waiting for him with coffee and a sandwich and stopped him before he exited The Cave.

"Something wrong, Alf?"

"I'm afraid Masters Damian and Timothy got into some sort of fight on the roof." Dick groaned and drowning his sandwich with the coffee and ran upstairs, pulling off his domino mask and bracing himself for whatever awaited him on the other side, however, it wasn't enough.

Damian was sitting on the floor in front of the loveseat and crying softly, his arms were curled around his legs and his shoulders were shaking. Tim was sitting on the loveseat. He had his legs on either side of Damian's body and both his hands were placed over his little brother's eyes as the Batman news story came on.

It was one in the morning.

**Number 53: The Look of Doom (for Stevie x)**

"Can we please get another cat?" Damian pleaded desperately, resorting himself to such lows as to cling to Batman's cape and be dragged around The Cave.

"Damian, we had this problem before and Selina was kind enough to take all your cats, I don't know if she can handle any more."

"That and I heard four had babies." Jason quipped and Damian growled at him. Batman pulled he cowl off and faced Damian as Bruce Wayne. That was his first mistake. The second was that he looked at Damian head on. What happened next is something rarely observed outside the Manor. Damian released Bruce's cape and crossed his legs, putting his hands in the middle off the circle he created and he cocked his head to one side in such an angle to make him look like a lost puppy, he puckered his bottom lip and whined a little. Bruce groaned.

"Alright, alright, we'll get another one. But we'll rescue one from the Gotham Humane Society, am I clear?" Damian sprung up with a smirk and patted his father's arm.

"Crystal clear, Father. Thank you." Jason shook his head and watched Damian disappear upstairs.

"How come that never worked when _I_ did it?"

"Damian's cute, you're not."

"Don't make me shoot you, Timmy."

**Number 54: Shrinkage (for Dextra2)**

Dick was trying not to kill himself with all the uncontrolled laughter coming out of his mouth and Barbara was bouncing both Stephanie and Cassandra on her knees. Damian was on top of Tim's back, pulling his hair yet again and Jason was staring up at a teenaged Bruce who was quite content with glaring him into submission.

"Remind me to ground you two when things go back to normal."

"You can't ground me, I'm not your daughter."

"I'll think of something then." Bruce pushed his bangs out of his face and flicked Jason's nose. The front door opened and Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Should I come back later…?" Dick nodded as he lifted a baby Damian into his arms, Tim was suddenly gone.

"Tell Conner that the affects wear off in a weak." Bruce said conversationally as he hefted Jason over his shoulder and walked to the closet, locking his wayward son inside and dusting his hands off. Clark knew he would have something to say the next time the League got together.

"What about me?" Dick looked up and politely asked Clark to catch a teenaged Joker before he left the house. "Aw, come on Daddy, I wasn't going to do anything!" Dick cringed and Barbara shrugged, catching a six year old Harley Quinn and letting Cassandra play with her. Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy, both teenagers as well, had been locked in the bathroom and Bruce asked that Clark contact J'onn to wipe the villains memories after this ordeal was over. Clark was curious about two things:

What would happen in the mean time?

And where on Earth did Conner take Tim?

"See? I told you that the Wiggles were awesome!"

_You are such an idiot. _Conner only heard gurgled speech.

**Number 55: Save Me (thanks go to teenagejustice for the kick start idea)**

The only source of light was from the Lazarus Pit and that in itself wasn't very comforting. There were no stars in the sky and it was a new moon, Robin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he followed Batman into a hidden cavern, glancing back every now and then as Red Hood and Blackbat trailed behind them. Batgirl, Nightwing, and Red Robin were dealing with remnants of the League of Assassins and he wished to be up there instead of traversing the cold stone pathways that led deeper and deeper into the earth.

There was only one pathway, no other way out. It unnerved him but Batman was still so calm and reserved. Red Hood suddenly came up on his left and gestured for everyone to stop.

"I hear…machinery."

"Can you get any vaguer, Hood?" Robin hissed as Blackbat nodded thoughtfully, gripping her staff and running her fingers along the chain wrapped around her left arm. Batman narrowed his eyes and pulled out a batarang, an eerie blue glow pulsated before them and Robin pulled out his katana, maybe he could kill the thing before Batman wished to adopt it. The tunnel opened up into a large room with a high ceiling, a great glass capsule was stuck in the center, numerous tubes were attached to the top and passing a blue fluid into the container. Red Hood examined the computers on the side and mumbled something under his breath and he radioed Red Robin.

"Wish you were here, Red, it's gotten really technical down here."

"Well I – ufn! – would love to help but – hit me again, asshole! – but I'm a little busy right now!"

Jason rolled his eyes left his brother alone, tapping a few buttons and swearing under his breath.

"It looks like they've refined the chemical in the Lazarus Pit and spliced it with Venom to counteract the insanity, guy's pretty damn strong."

Blackbat frowned and placed her hand against the glass, watching the fourteen year old body float in the liquid, his eyes fluttering occasionally.

"Can you get him out?" Batman asked softly, reading a name at the base of the tank. "Cosmas, huh?"

Robin walked to stand beside his sister as Red Hood clicked a few more buttons and began to drain the tank, the clone's body slowly sank to the floor and Robin felt his stomach twist unnaturally. They looked alike alright but the combination of Venom and the fluid within the Lazarus Pit had turned the boy's hair blond, so blond that it was almost white. There was muscle, a few surgical scarring on his arms and chest, a black steel mask guarded the majority of his face, and he was completely naked. Batman punched a hole in the glass and Red Hood helped him pull the boy out, Blackbat gasped as Batman pointed out that the mask could not be removed.

"There's a lock at the back, Talia must have the key." The boy's eyes opened slowly as he breathed in deeply, eyes were an iridescent blue and he locked eyes with Red Hood and leapt forward, pinning the rebel down and wrapping his hands around his neck. Batman attempted to grab his around the waist but the boy knocked him back with one arm and continued his assault on Red Hood. Nightwing had radioed in saying that they had finished off the assassins and were on their way.

"Well hurry it up!" Robin demanded, nodding towards Blackbat as she swung her chain around the clone's neck and yanked him backwards. Robin ran over to Red Hood and helped him sit up, he chuckled hoarsely and ruffled Robin's hair.

"No worries, Demon Child, I'm fine."

"As if, help Father and stay out of our way." Blackbat let out a scream and Robin whipped out a batarang and embedded it in the blond's back, with a frustrated wail, he tossed Blackbat like a rag doll and advanced on Robin. He stole a glance at his sister and narrowed his eyes, the rest of his siblings crowded in the opening and Robin ordered them to stay back, circling his would be brother dangerously. That was three strikes against his family and he wouldn't tolerate it. He lunged forward and dragged his sword up the clone's leg, jumping backwards as the blond threw himself onto his hands and propelled himself into the air, kicking out and failing as Robin blocked all possible attacks.

"Robin, that's enough!" Batman said and the Boy Wonder dived under the clone's legs and knocked him onto his stomach, sitting on his back and forcing his sword under the boy's chin.

"He's a threat, Father?"

"Father?" Robin felt sick again, the voice of the clone was maybe an octave lower and more soft although it echoed from behind the mask. Batman nodded slowly and got to his feet, Red Hood had a hand around his neck and waved Nightwing off with glare.

"Yes, I am Robin's father."

"Then…am I?"

"My son? Yes. You're Cosmas."

"So he is Damian?" Batman nodded again. Robin didn't relax in the slightest, he grabbed a fistful of Cosmas's hair and jerked his head up. "Why are you hurting me, brother?"

"Do _not_ call me that." Red Robin and Batgirl went over to Blackbat and helped her sit up, bite marks were on her arms and a scar ran across the bridge of her nose. "You harmed my family, you _are_ not my brother, you are nothing but…an abomination."

Cosmas struggled a bit and whimpered, looking over at Nightwing imploringly but Red Hood put a hand over his eyes.

"I agree with the kid, I don't trust the clone. Don't start, bird brain, we all know you have a soft spot for kiddies." Cosmas turned his attention to Batgirl and Red Robin, both looked away awkwardly and he turned finally to Blackbat.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, none of you really, I just – I've been in here for _so long_. They haven't let me out in weeks."

"'They'? So someone was here…"Nightwing mused as he moved Red Hood's hands from his eyes." Cosmas looked dreadfully hopeful and Batman motioned for Robin to release him, Cosmas sat on his butt and placed his hands over his privates, blushing a bit and shaking his white-blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yes! Mother was here," he looked up at the sky. "Maybe two weeks ago? I'm not sure but everyone was training me very hard for something." He ran his hands over the scars and shivered, some sort of implants had been injected right into his bloodstream from the veins in his arms, something else had been done around his heart. Robin stood beside Red Hood as Batman and Nightwing moved into clothe Cosmas and decided that yes, they were taking him home. Red Hood spit on the ground and Robin wrapped a hand around his brother's wrist.

"He's got to go."

"I agree, Baby B. But we can't rush this, take some time to see what this guy's skills are and then we'll move in. Got it?"

"Understood."

**Number 56: My Brother and Me**

Tim was cold.

Stephanie was gone.

And Conner was off doing the superhero thing with his dad.

It was Christmas Eve and Conner _promised_ he would be here with Tim but…well, you know.

Tim pulled the covers over his shoulder and buried his face in a pillow, muffling his cries and catching his tears. The door opened and he made no sound, figuring it was Alfred again to check on him but Alfred wouldn't climb into bed with him.

"You probably want Kon right now but I thought I was better than nothing." Tim allowed himself to smile and he turned around and nuzzled into Jason's chest, sighing heavily as Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks Jason."

"Anytime, Red, anytime."

**Number 57: Cut From the Same Cloth**

Cosmas sat in his new room, gazing out the window at the starless sky, focusing in on the distant lights from Gotham City. His new home, Wayne Manor, was situated in Gotham Heights outside of the city, far away from crime and safe from prying eyes. He was going to be Damian Wayne's lost twin brother that Batman rescued from some kidnappers in Bosnia, it wasn't far from the truth and the media would eat it up. Of course, there was still the problem of the mask and Bruce was going to ask for privacy some his family could adjust to the new addition although Cosmas suspected that his twin wasn't going to be easy to win over. Dick loved the idea of a new brother, Jason didn't stay long so Cosmas wasn't able to analyse his character; Tim was a little apprehensive but he realized that Cosmas was more tame then Damian, Stephanie adored him (partly because he had blond hair too), Cassandra didn't like him. Barbara was coming over tomorrow night to see him and hopefully, she'd like him.

Cosmas laughed, why was he so concerned about their opinions? As long as Bruce accepted him, everyone else would follow.

"Don't hold your breath on that one." Cosmas turned around and smirked behind his mask, opening his arms to Damian.

"Come on, bro, let's be friends." Damian cringed.

"The only one allowed to call me "bro", is Colin and before you ask – no – you will not meet him. I don't trust you."

"Feeling threatened?" Damian crossed the space between them and hugged his blond twin, he had sensed Dick in the doorway and feigned acceptance. Holding the boy closer, he moved his lips to Cosmas's ear.

"I've got my eyes on you, brother. If you become unsightly to my eyes, I _will_ kill you."

"Likewise, dearest." Damian stopped himself from biting his twin's ear off and abruptly left the room. Things were about to get much more interesting here on out.

**Number 58: Big Baby**

"I could have been there…"

"Kon."

"It's all my fault."

"_Kon_."

"My fault!"

"_Kon_, I'm still here." Tim placed a bandaged hand on his boyfriend's back and smiled, no matter how incredibly painful it was. Both arms were in casts, his chest was burnt and bruised and Dick had wasted no time in wrapping two rolls of bandages around his brother's body and actually ended up covering Tim's torso up to his neck. Damian had been nice to stick a Band-Aid on Tim's left check and Alfred had confirmed that Tim would not lose his sight but blindfolded his eyes all the same, he had an extreme allergic reaction to pollen thanks to Poison Ivy's meddling, his eyes had turned red and swelled shut.

"Shut up, Tim. I'm trying to be emotional here." For extra emphasis he "boo woo wooed" Tim would've rolled his eyes but he folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Yeah, you do that."

"Shut up."

"Find another Band-Aid then."

"Better idea." Conner turned around and leaned into Tim's face, kissing his lips and carefully climbing over his body, Bane had broken plenty of bones already and Conner didn't want to make it worse.

"Hmm, that was good but my lips still hurt. Kiss them better?"

"Big baby."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ big baby."

"Damn straight."

**Number 59: Going Back **

"Do you not trust me or something? I'll only be gone for a few days."

"And I can't even begin to imagine how you'll screw up our timeline." Terry rolled his eyes and leaned back against the giant computer, scratching a spot behind Ace's ear as Bruce settled himself into a chair beside Damian, the man gave his father a knowing look and sighed.

"Do you honestly trust him enough to go back in time? I wouldn't."

"You're just jealous that I'm going and you aren't." Damian raised an eyebrow and traded a look Tim who raised his hands in a "I'm not getting involved in this" kind of way. The son of Batman stood up and shrugged his jacket off, picking up Bruce's cane and flipping it between his fingers.

"It's been a long time since we've sparred, McGinnis – "

"Don't. He's had enough time to predict and counter your strategy . Don't embarrass yourself."

Terry put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter and Tim shook his head, agreeing with Bruce and patting Damian on the back.

"Better luck next time, bro."

"I will cut that hand off, Drake."

"After all this time and you still can't say my first name? Childish much?"

Damian turned around slowly and Tim walked over to the wall to grab and staff as Damian grabbed a pair of swords, the brothers circled each other like wolves and Damian tested out a few swears in a tribute to Jason. Terry walked over to the time machine, a small belt retrieved from Warp by Nightwing, he twisted the dial to the deserved date and opened up a portal, he looked over a Bruce as Tim punched Damian in the mouth.

"Any advice?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"That's vague."

"Deal with it."

Terry stepped into the portal and found himself sixty years in the past and right sitting in Gotham Docks, he turned around to see the Joker chuck a cherry bomb behind him only to have Robin tackle him to the ground. Terry smile, recognizing the Boy Wonder as Damian, and then shivering as something cold tickled his neck. He smiled. He flipped backwards over the Mr Freeze and kicked him forward, rolling to the side and hiding himself as Nightwing came told him not to move, he was holding a flame thrower.

"What are you doing here?" Terry froze and turned to face a younger Batman.

"Well…"

* * *

So there's no **Number 60**, I kinda lost it. Whatever.

Did anyone else notice how Dallas and Jason are alike? It's so depressing. Managed some TimDamian fluff. Overall, I'm _very_ happy with this.

First things first, this story will focus on Terrry (who will not be permanent, sorry), dealing with the fact that he is older than Tim and Damian and how he relates to Jason and blah blah blah.

Cosmas Wayne, kudos to _The Official Girl Wonder _for the name, look up her review and it'll make sense. I have big plans for this guy but he won't be stealing the spotlight from Damian; the kid has got that covered.

Damian: I will be killing him, yes?

Um...

Damian: Choose your next words carefully.

Dick, he's doing it again. (Dick takes Damian offstage, for lack of better term).

Thirdly, I'm going to focus on this story for a while so don't expect _It Sucks Being the Eldest _to be updated anytime soon, I'll leave a notice there. And you'll probably see Tim and Damian being older brothers to Terry once I get squared away.

Um...I think that's it, aside from the fact that I'm wondering whether or not to get a deviantART or a Tumblr. Decision, decisions.

Leave any suggestions and I'll get back to you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Number 60: Off Limits (for Amira Wayne, thank you!)**

There was a competition going on and a big one at that, no one could stop it and maybe nobody had the strength to in the first place. Damian and Cosmas were battling for control of the household and all its inhabitants; the blond twin was wheedling his way in everyone hearts (with the exception of Jason and Cassandra), and the black-haired twin was finding any excuse to spend quality time with his brothers and sisters all while dropping threatening little hints that Cosmas was bad news for everyone. Dick said he was experiencing what all children felt when a new baby was introduced to the family and Damian hit him for that one, he wasn't in the mood for being replaced and sent into a swirling mass of depression and abandonment; Todd had been there before and he wasn't too keen in joining him in his misery.

Things got even worse when Colin decided to visit for the weekend, his adoptive family, a pair of siblings named Emily and Michael; were students in Gotham's art school and they dropped off their little brother often but now Damian was saddled with introducing his twin. The main difference between Damian and Colin was that Colin was just too trusting of anyone, too innocent for Gotham and Cosmas was just too good at making everyone feel special, thankfully that mask hid his smile because Damian was sure he'd rip it off.

Cosmas was Damian's height with glowing blue eyes, the kind that lit up a dark room. His hair was white-blond and ran down his back in a thick braid, his bangs were constantly falling into his eyes and he wore thin T-shirts that showed off both the muscle and scars. The mask was made of a black metal and covered his everything below his nose and including his nose. Another interesting feature was that someone had carved in an open mouth full of razor sharp teeth and coloured it over with navy blue paint, so while his eyes could be soft and welcoming, his mouth would be welcoming in the intent that he'd swallow you whole with a fanged smile. Cosmas reminded Damian of a shark and the moment he smelled new blood (Colin), he sunk his teeth in.

"Gosh, you're Cosmas?" Colin asked, his voice of a mixture of fear and nervousness. Cosmas did a sweeping bow and nodded.

"One and only. You must be Colin, I've heard a lot about you." The younger boy blushed as Cosmas shook his hand and dragged him off to play on the swing set as if they were nine. But Comas had been sleeping for fourteen years, taken out to be trained in war and killing. Sure, Damian was trained that way too but Cosmas didn't understand a single thing concerning real life and family bonds so the son of the Bat sat in the shadow of the house and watched Cosmas play with disgust.

He didn't care if he was being childish or showing off some emotion when he cuddled with Dick or Jason. He didn't mind letting Stephanie and Cassandra pet his hair and drag him everywhere and he even started teaching Tim some of his own skills. This was his family and his alone.

A sharp cry came from outside and Damian found Colin sprawled on the ground clasping one of his wrists to his chest, Cosmas looked on with mild fascination and Damian punched him in the face, ignoring how the skin between his knuckles cracked upon meeting and metal.

"Get the Hell away from him!" Damian snarled, kneeling and carefully examining Colin's wrist.

"We were just playing, Damian, honest." Colin whimpered pathetically.

"I know that but he broke your wrist," Damian sighed. "What in the name of Dick's ass were you two playing?"

"Mercy," Damian groaned and helped him sit up. "But man, is he strong! He wouldn't let me go."

By now, Dick and Alfred had come outside and Cosmas finally broke down and started apologizing, pushing Damian aside and begging for forgiveness. Damian glared and Dick pulled him up and asked what happened and Damian told it as he heard from Colin. Alfred led the boys inside and Damian, once out of sight and earshot, threw Cosmas into a wall.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him again or by God, I'll kill you so fast you won't know what happened." Cosmas snaked out of Damian's hold with a laugh and flicked his ear.

"Lots of threats and I've yet to see anything come of them, child. Work a little harder, will you?" Damian paled as Cosmas ran down the hall to catch up with Colin and Jason walked in behind Damian and shook his shoulder.

"You OK? It looks like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I think…I think we may have a slight problem in the whole "killing Cosmas" thing."

"What gives you that impression?"

"He flicked my ear and called me "child", I've only known one man to do that to me."

Damian walked over to the grandfather clock and let himself in to the Bat Cave, Jason shrugged his shoulders and sat down as Cassandra passed him a plate of strawberry pancakes.

**Number 61: Expect the Unexpected (for DeathwishJV)**

Each of Bruce's children was known for pulling numerous types of pranks.

Barbara faked her pregnancy three times.

Dick pretended to die and somehow managed to put confetti in all of Bruce's cars so when he turned on the AC, multicoloured pieces of paper came out.

Jason jacked tires…a lot. And he pooled his resources and found all of Bruce's ex-girlfriends and put them all in a room together.

Tim faked his pregnancy with Conner once and sent dozens of junk mail, hacked the Bat Computer, and pretended to have lost all memory after Bruce forgot his sixteenth birthday. **(Tim: Bastard still hasn't made up for it…)**

Stephanie liked painting anything and everything pink.

Cassandra's pranks are rare but when they are pulled, no one forgets them because they last for _months_. Half the time, Bruce doesn't know if he's being pranked by his ninja-like daughter or if its Fate coming to bite him in the ass.

Damian's pranks are nothing short of horrifying as he made training dummies into each member of the Bat Family and hung their "corpses" all over the place.

But today is Bruce's day and revenge comes sweeter than ice cream as he crept out from the shadows, scooped Damian into the air and called for Jason and Tim, they pinned the boy down and Bruce began the first onslaught of tickle torture with a variety of different coloured feathers from different birds. Second was ice cubes, rubbing them under Damian's armpits too, then Bruce drummed his fingers along his son's ribs which invoked the most laughter. Dick came in wondering if the world was ending because Damian was laughing so hard.

The moral of the story was that Jason finally had some blackmail and Tim finally found a weakness on his little brother. Dick was just happy he could use this information to make Damian laugh whenever he wanted to.

**Number 62: Pay Back**

After Bruce recounted his adventures in the future with his kids and further explained about Terry, it was decided that the teen would stay in the Manor as Bruce's cousin from Blüdhaven and under the name Terrence Wayne; Bruce also mentioned that Terry would be doing no superhero stuff as he was from the future. So all Terry did on a usual basis was help around the house and spend time with his sisters, especially Barbara because he really wanted to get to know her better. Terry had met the future Commissioner along with Dick, Tim, and Damian because Stephanie was dead and Cassandra was somewhere in China, last he heard anyway.

The one perk he loved the most was that here in the past, he was the older brother. Damian and Tim weren't the ones constantly bugging and teasing him, and he was feeling good enough to challenge Damian to a fight.

The son of Batman looked to Tim who held his hands up in surrender in a "I'm not getting involved in this" kind of gesture and Damian led Terry into the gym where Bruce was teaching Cosmas some boxing. Terry really had chosen a bad time to visit the past because Damian had enough anger to subdue an elephant and whale in a minute, Terry was pinned on his stomach with Damian sitting on his back, forcing the older teens hands into the center of his shoulder blades. After three minutes of pain, Damian jumped off his back and huffed.

"I assumed you would be a better opponent because you were from the future. Gotham must've become pretty tame if that's all the effort required." Terry looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I've already beaten you fifty times." Damian turned around with a smile.

"Let's even the scores a bit, McGinnis."

"_So how was your time in the past, McGinnis?"_

"_You tried to kill me at any given interval, handed my ass to me too many times and ultimately made my life a living Hell."_

"_No different from today then, huh?" A smile._

"_Yeah but I missed you anyways."_

"_Likewise, little brother."_

**Number 63: Boy of Steel**

"You do realize how unfair this is, right?"

"Yeah."

"…Can we stop?"

"Only if you can move me."

"I can't, Kon, you're not human. It'd be like…the Titanic moving the iceberg."

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Number 64: Human**

"How's your arm?"

"Broken but it'll heal in a few months."

"Sorry about that, guess I don't know my own strength."

"It's fine, I probably should've seen it coming. Stupid human reflexes, huh?"

"I don't think so. It reminds me how fragile you are."

"Thanks?"

"Sorry, it helps remind me that I'm here to protect you, that you can be broken and I have to make sure that never happens."

"…Guess I never thought of it that way."

"Good thing I'm around then, right?"

"You have no idea."

**Number 65: Civilian Duties**

Terrance Wayne is relatively unknown to the world and Bruce wanted to keep it that way to make sure no one would be up in arms if the teen suddenly disappeared from all existence. But Past Bruce didn't know Terry all too well like Future Bruce did because whenever Batman and Robin went out (during the day at least), Terry was right behind them. He started hanging out with Jason more, getting the know the older brother who died in a train wreck, he'd have to ask his Bruce what happened although he did tell Jason that he would die.

So as he watched his father and brother run into the street, Joker had commandeered a school bus full of kids, Terry felt nervous. Joker was nothing like he had ever seen, no villain he knew could compare to the self-proclaimed Prince of Crime and when Joker turned his eyes on Robin, jerking a finger and laughing, Terry did something that Bruce would lecture him about for ages. A group of juiced up thugs, four at the most, came rushing towards Robin, Batman was engaged with Joker and turned just as Terry barrelled into one thug. Robin gave him a warning glare and Terry shrugged it off, leaping over another thug and kicking him in the rear. Terry took on the biggest and took the longest to beat them, Robin was too small and too fast for the other guys and he knocked them out and tied them up.

"You're too slow, Wayne!" Robin called as he wrapped his arms around on thug's neck and Terry punched his stomach.

"Maybe you could slow down?" Terry said smiling and Robin growled, jerking his head towards the other guy who held up what looked like a bazooka. Screaming for Batman to duck, Terry yanked Robin aside and pushed them both to the ground as the weapon went off behind them, Joker's juiced up fighter went flying into a wall where his head was promptly smashed open. Robin pushed Terry off him and shook his head.

"Stunts like that could get you killed, Wayne." Robin growled as the media hounds came on them.

"A "thank you" would've been fine. Besides, now you owe me." Terry's jacket had been seared off and the skin of his back was black.

Sitting in Terry's bedroom, the one he now shared with Jason, Damian was shaking his head. Cosmas, wanting to be involved in everyone's life, was draped over the end of the bed as Bruce helped Terry beneath the covers. Jason was sitting on the window and smoking, occasionally dropping ashes onto the news reporters, and Alfred was trying to clear them off the property.

"'There's a hero in all of us"? What were you thinking?" Bruce asked harshly as Terry shrugged.

"You would've done the same thing."

"Maybe so but now you've made things difficult for when you decide to go home, people are going to be talking about this for days."

"Come on, Bruce," Terry said smoothly, looking at the mirror at his skin and ignoring the surgical scars. "It was my duty as a civilian to help where I could, the skin graft went perfectly and Robin is safe and sound. What are you so concerned about?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head, Cosmas kind of giggled and Jason climbed back into the room and hollered a few swears at the reporters, shutting the window and closing the curtains in front of it. Bruce asked everyone to leave the room and Damian chose to stay behind until Bruce left, the Dark Knight frowned for a while and he chuckled quietly to himself.

"I wonder what I'll think in the future." Terry paled.

**Number 66: Let Me In**

In the first week that Cosmas had been inducted into the family, Damian had gotten sick. So sick that he had to stay in bed and suffer through Cosmas acting as nursemaid, for lack of a better word. Worse than that, Cosmas seemed to know what he was doing; making chicken soup and fluffing Damian's pillows, reading him obnoxious children's stories ("And I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll – " "Blow your brains in?" "No, Damian, the house. Remember the house?" "How could I not, you've been repeating this little mantra three times now.), and just being a really good brother. Damian didn't trust him for a second. Even as Cosmas presented him with a cup of green tea and honey, something Talia had made for him all the time, all Damian did was glare and growl. He stared at it curiously.

"It's not poisoned, silly. Really."

"It's not like you can test it yourself…" Cosmas looked down and ran his fingers along the mask, Bruce had turned everything and it still wouldn't come off, he was thinking in calling Superman in to burn it off but he wasn't too keen about the alien meeting his newest son. Superman didn't trust Ra's al Ghul or Talia and it took him a while to trust Damian.

"I didn't ask for this either. You can't blame me for…"

"For what? Ruining my life and destroying everything I've built here? Being a puppet to her will – "

"You can't say her name, can you? Not even Mother?"

"If she was my mother, she would've have made you."

The room went silent and Cosmas placed the cup on the bedside table and left the room with his head hanging, he paused in the door way as Damian turned onto his side and gave Cosmas a good look at his back. The blond twin pulled his braid over his shoulder and left the room fiddling with the string of hair and brushing early signs of moisture from his eyes.

He didn't see Damian turn back around and drink the tea, or saw how Damian sighed and relaxed into the pillow and into pleasant dreaming. And Damian would never testify that the tea made him better the next day.

**Number 67: Trouble Shooting**

Red Robin looked over the side of the building with an expression of anxiety and excitement, holding his arms out and taking a good breath and praying to God that this would work, he stepped off the edge. It was rare that Tim wanted to work alone on projects pertaining to superhero business but he wanted to prove his independence. He instantly regretted not checking the cross winds as he started falling. Luckily, Red Robin's famous stalker was there to catch and kiss him.

"I think you should ask your brother about the whole flying thing."

"How long did you wait before catching me?"

"I don't think that's important right now. Let's go, I'll do the flying this time, Swan Queen."

"You're lucky I love you or I would've had to punish you for that." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"What punishment would you subject me to, huh? I'm the Boy of Steel." Red Robin gave some careful thought as they passed over a Trojan Man billboard.

"No sex for six months."

Superboy was silent for the rest of the trip.

**Number 68: Revenge**

Revenge is Terry and Tim dangling Damian off the balcony.

**Number 69: Diet**

On the fourth night of his living with Jason, Terry had the mother of all stomach.

"Want another chilidog?"

"Would you like it but with a side order of vomit?"

**Number 70: Experiment **

"Tim, get your tongue out of Jason's mouth!"

* * *

Alright another one down and out of the way!

I just want to say thanks to everyone who's been putting this on their Favourites and Alerts, and even a few of you who've put me up on Author Alert and whatnot, that's pretty awesome.

Don't have much else to say but leave your suggestions and I'll get back to you soon!

**EDIT: This is on two Community's now...Wow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Number 71: Bite the Bullet (for teenagejustice) **

Robin didn't say it often or even speak the idea aloud but he certainly preferred patrolling with the Red Hood instead of Batman. Of course, Nightwing held a special place in his heart (yes, Red Robin, he has a heart), but at least his back-from-the-dead brother cut to the chase and dealt out the hurt according the crime and his own mind frame, which was usually pissed off and dangerous. However, while he loved his life in the shadows alongside his gunslinger of a brother, tonight carried a hindrance.

Robin looked over his shoulder to find his blond twin crouched in the darkness, blue eyes glowing and moonlight slipped over the black mask obscuring his "little" brother's mouth that was probably grinning. It had been Batman's idea to bring the little parasite along (these are Robin's exact words), and Robin had no choice but to obey but considering everything; both he and Red Hood were handling the situation with grace.

Speaking of which, Red Hood held up a fist and signalled for them to stop, he lifted one finger and curled it towards himself, "calling" Robin over first.

"_What is it?" _Robin signed slowly, eyes darting around the tops of the buildings. Red Hood pointed to a rooftop below them.

"_Asshole alert." _Hood responded, knocking a fist against his temple twice then opening his hand and tapping a spot above his eyebrow.

"_Descriptive as usual." _Hood stuck out his tongue and raised his fist again, sticking out two fingers and Robin's twin darted in behind them. Not bothered by his eerie quickness, Hood pointed to his target.

"_I'll go in first and rough up his buddies. Robin, you get the takedown and Lightning – "_

"Lightning?" Cosmas asked confused and Red Hood cuffed the back of his head.

"_Yes, I need to call you something and that's the first thing that came to mind. You decide who you feel like helping but no killing." _Jason repeated "no killing" a couple of times until Lightning nodded and he stood up. Bowing to his younger brothers, Red Hood jumped off the ledge and landed firmly on a man's shoulders. Robin rolled his eyes and also took to the sky, somersaulting five times and bouncing off a bald head before he tackled the target down.

"Charlie Stokes, you are under arrest." Robin growled, cuffing the man's wrists behind his back and putting his foot over the criminals head, watching Red Hood do a no hands cartwheel as he shot through a dozen kneecaps. His only problem was that Lightning was nowhere to be seen.

"Hood, watch it!" Robin shouted, taking off and shoving his brother to the ground as a bullet tore through his shoulder. Everyone stopped moving, stopped breathing. If there was one thing you knew about the Hood, it was that he didn't tolerate Robin brutality…

Back at The Cave, Alfred just pulled the bullet from Damian's wound and let Dick clean it up and bandage it as the butler moved to wrap Jason's left foot, someone had shot him in the foot and had thankfully missed his toes. Cosmas sat quietly on the ground and watched Damian's face remain perfectly stoic as Dick dabbed the hole with rubbing alcohol.

"Brother?" Cosmas asked quietly, staring at Damian with huge inquisitive eyes.

"What?" Damian growled, looking to one side as Dick wrapped his shoulder and kissed the spot where the bullet had gone through.

"Why did you take the bullet for Jason?" The second Robin snorted and Dick patted Damian's shoulder encouragingly; the son of Batman had asked him the exact same question.

"Todd was too slow to realize that he was being shot at."

"But you could've died."

"So be it."

"I don't understand."

With a heavy sigh, Damian jumped off the bench and pulled a shirt on, wincing at the pain and looking at Cosmas with a funny look on his face.

"Family protects family, it's that simple. Any of us would be willing to sacrifice ourselves to protect one another despite our differences." Dick ruffled Damian's hair and Jason nodded serenely, the morphine kicking in at last.

"Sounds rather dangerous." Damian gave his cousin a look.

"Or you could just call it love."

**Number 72: Unanswered Questions (for Anonymous)**

Bruce Wayne was curious about two things when he woke up that morning.

One: Who put a thousand pink paper cranes in his room?

And two: Why had all of his black suits been bleached with yellow or pink dye?

**Number 73: The BBQ's of Wayne Manor's Past (for Dextra2)**

They cooked a football on the barbeque.

Jason had shoved a hot dog up Tim's nose.

Damian had been tied upside down on a tree.

Dick had laughed so hard that he squirted yogurt out his nose.

Selina showed up and gave Bruce a lap dance.

Jason got drunk.

Alfred proved butlers looked good in everything including ketchup and mustard stains.

Tim got sick after Jason pressured him to drink.

Barbara got a new wheel chair.

Stephanie went on a sugar high.

Cassandra ever laughed so hard in her life.

Dick sang.

Bruce got drunk…on one beer.

Jason dunked Tim in a barrel of water.

Jason and Roy set a tree on fire.

Stephanie got a date with one of the firemen.

Dick _nearly _went on a date with a firemen.

Cassandra accidently punched Bruce in the nose.

The police came. Numerous times.

No one was ever arrested.

**Number 74: Breakdown (for DeathwishJV)**

Damian had expected the lecture but he didn't expect both Bruce and Dick to blow up in his face about the _harmless_ topic of Cosmas, now being called Lightning until anther Bat like name could be conquered up. Damian was trying to explain to his surrogate father and brother that he suspected Ra's al Ghul was living inside of Cosmas's body but he never got very far because Bruce launched into one of his "Cosmas is part of the family" speeches and Damian had said that he "had enough" is in a rather bratty fashion. Dick said how disappointed he was in Damian for being "jealous" of the new addition and then Damian snapped.

"It is my fault if I refuse to be replaced?"

"You're not being replaced, Damian." Bruce said slowly, walking towards his son.

"Really? Is that what you told Todd when he captured Drake? "No, Jason, he's just stealing your place in this family because, frankly, you're a failure", is that how it went?"

"Damian!" Dick shook his head angrily and Damian started shaking.

"You never listen…You never listen to anything I have to say anymore, it's all about your precious Cosmas!" he held his head and sobbed. "Well, you can have him! I don't care!" Running faster than Tim on a high, Damian hopped onto his bike and drove out into the night. There was a sudden, choking silence and held the Dynamic Duo captive until Terry came down the stairs with Jason at his side, Tim and Alfred followed after him.

"The bike has a tracer on it, I'll find it." Tim said quietly, seating down in front of the Bat Computer and typing in the serial number for the bike. Jason stamped out his cigarette and walked over to his motorcycle and Terry climbed onto Dick's.

"We'll search on foot." Terry said, revving away without putting his helmet on.

"Nice job there Bruce, he'll be like me in a few years." Jason picked up Terry's helmet, put on his own and took off down the tunnel. Dick massaged his eyelids and slipped on his mask.

"He's still Robin, we'll search as Nightwing and Batman, OK?"

Bruce nodded dumbly and pulled the cowl over his face, Tim said the tracer had stopped moving outside of Haley's Circus, the huge orange and yellow tent that now belonged to Dick Grayson.

Damian had hidden myself in the old lion's cage, locking the door and pulling the curtains over the bars. Why was this so hard? He clutched his chest as another sob racked his body, tremors shook his teenage frame and he curled into himself, thinking that the pain would go away if he became small and insignificant. It hurt so much. His voice was raw and tight, the tears streaming down his face were icy cold against his hot cheeks, he was rocking and screaming. Please let someone find him, he thought numbly than shook his head, I don't want anyone to see this…this…

He rolled onto his knees and screamed against, banging his forehead against the ground and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"What did I do wrong?" He screeched, mumbling half-coherent threats before moaning.

"Am I not good enough? Why, why, why!" He fell onto his side, rasping for breath and coughing up bile, his eyes started to sting, and his body was a mess of frazzled circuits. Why was this happening? What was happening? Is this what insanity feels like? Is this abandonment and weakness? The mask had slipped from his face minutes ago and his cape was more of a blanket, oh how he wished he could die. He hated getting into fights. Especially fights with words because you can't take them back. Scars fade with time but words remained etched into your psyche until the day you blow out, till the day your life is spent, till the day your heart gives out and just quits.

He's never seen Dick so distressed before, as if he doesn't know whether to fight his father or defend his brother. The whole thing reminded Damian of some lyrics he heard a while back, something along the lines of :

"_I'm torn in two for you, but I don't know what to choose,"_ that was what Dick was feeling.

"_Tonight, I'd love to let you inside,"_ that was Damian.

"_But there's only room for one," _and that was probably Bruce, deciding who was the better child; Damian or Cosmas.

Damian was too busy crying to realize that the door the cage had swung open and Dick was standing there with one of the most pitying looks on his face, Damian didn't like pity but he was distracted by the horrid sobs coming out of his mouth. Dick shut the door behind him and carefully walked towards his brother, he sat down and pulled Damian between his legs, pushing the boy's head to his chest and running his finger through Damian's hair. Dick didn't say anything. Damian would only get angrier and he well enough that actions spoke louder than words.

The fingers through Damian's hair signified _I'm sorry. _

The arm across Damian's back meant _I'm not going to let you go, you're safe with me._

The kisses on top of the teen's head were _I love you so much._

The tears from Dick's eyes that landed on Damian cheeks were telling him _I'm such an idiot for yelling at you. I didn't mean it. I just couldn't stop. Please, please, forgive me._

And Damian would because he loved his older brother too, now all he had to worry about was Bruce and his inability to understand replacement…

**Number 75: Lean on Me (for the Anonymous Crunchy Nugget)**

Cosmas spent a lot of time staring at himself in the mirror, he wasn't vain by any means but he was feeling…ugly lately. The mask bothered him the most. There was no way to remove it and it made him look…metal, like some sort of robot. It made him feel like he was a slave to something, he was a test tube child made for killing not loving. It didn't help that he had another personality living inside his head, his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul. Damian realized this and he told Jason but Tim didn't believe, Cassandra was skeptical and Stephanie was too busy fawning over him. Barbara had her doubts and Dick? Well, Dick didn't want to believe his adorable little brother had an evil mastermind sharing his brain space.

But he was focusing on the mask more than anything. Ra's hadn't been talking to him or tried any "possessions" since Damian connected the dots, and now poor Cosmas was fretting over his appearance. Maybe he'd go and ask one of the Supers for help, or maybe he'd convince Damian to come and hunt down their mother. Cosmas liked the latter, Damian would agree for sure.

"_What gives you the impression that I'll let you kill my daughter?"_

"It's my body, Grandfather, I'll do with it what I will."

"_We shall see about that, child."_

Cosmas growled and punched the mirror, glaring at his reflection and glowing blue irises. God, how he hated them, hated looking so different and eerie. He needed to get the mask off, no matter what.

"You OK in there, Cosmas?" Dick asked anxiously, pushing the bathroom door open and staring at the broken mirror. "Don't worry, you aren't the first person to do that. Come into the bedroom and I'll clean you up."

Cosmas held his bleeding hand and walked into his bedroom, flopping down on the bed and sighing as Dick cleaned up the blood and broken glass. He suspected Jason did most of the glass shattering. Dick ran into his room and came back with a first aid kit, Cosmas had seen ten scattered around the house already. Dick picked up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured its contents in a dry rag and then pressed it into Cosmas's knuckles, the blond flinched and blinked away tears. Ra's rolled his eyes as Dick bandaged the wound. He made to get up but noticed the look in his brother's eyes, he fell onto the bed again and started tickling Cosmas's ribcage, an area that caused a lot of giggles from Damian too.

"Don't look so glum, everything is going to work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because. I'm your big brother and I'll make sure it does."

* * *

So sorry for the lack of updates, my muse is running away on me. I'm switching things up and making five snapshots a chapter because I'm losing inspiration on this, my Batman kick is fading away. Don't worry, I won't quit this but things will be moving...slower to say the least.

Dun dun dun! Ra's is inside Cosmas's head! How will the Batfam get him out? Will Damian and Cosmas kill Talia?

I have no fucking clue!

...Now I'm tired. Leave a review or suggestion and see you guys later...when I'm not borderline insane.


	9. Hiatus

**Author's Notes: **

Haha...sorry.

I'm going on hiatus for this story too, I'm in the midst of planning and writing a book and I want to devote most of my time to that.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and left suggestions. Thanks to everyone who's faved and put this on their alerts or put me on their fave and alert list, all of you are amazing.

So...yeah.

Sorry if you were expecting an update, that just means that next chapter will have to be awesome!

See you when I see you!

-Hex


End file.
